Watchdog of Remnant
by UndeadJager
Summary: Kayne, a Watchdog of Farron, finds himself in a strange new world after his last quest to link the First Flame. Betrayed by the Champion of Ash, who wanted to rule over hollows. Now stuck in Remnant, Kayne is given a second chance to defend those under the light and help the hunters and huntresses against creatures of darkness, the Grimm.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction that I have published and I can already feel the criticism hehe. This the first story I have written (or typed) since I've gotten out of high school a while ago. If anything this for me to brush up on my English and also a hobby that I might enjoy. Now there is not a lot of dialogue in the beginning and it does feel a bit "bumpy" and later on a lot of from RWBY, so it might feel a bit repetitive. I promise that after the first, long chapter, that more of it will be more (as much as I can make it) original. Criticism is welcome to help better my creativity and English skills. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Exhaustion came over the three warriors as they watched the Soul of Cinder fall in defeat and withered away with the wind as he turned to ash. Not a moment too soon their goal had appeared in front of them, the goal they had stride for, for so long. Countless enemies stood in their way as well as many Lords of Cinder who have linked the first flame before them.

' _At last_ ,' Kayne thought to himself. "Time to relink the flame.". He looked over at Anri who removed her helmet so she could catch her breathe. Her long black hair, that reached down to the middle of her back, flowed in the wind. She looked up at him and returned his gaze with deep blue eyes and a smile that could warm hearts of those who were close to giving up on hope.

"Indeed,.." the tired Astoran knight replied trying to steady her breathe "... we have waited for this moment for a long time to come.". She dropped her helmet, arched her back, placed her hands on her knees ready to pass out from their recent battle that had felt like an eternity.

The fire would be linked once more so that life would not fade away anytime soon. However the demons of the darkness would still roam the land but the warriors would be there to fight demons back. To Kayne, he had much to think about of what he will do after the Ashen One relinked the First Flame. He could always return to Farron Keep and watch over the resting soldiers as was his duty as a Watchdog or he could finally tell Anri his feelings towards her as they had grown close after the incident with Horace in the Smoldering Lake and there travels as well. For Kayne was the one who comforted her and watched over to make sure she would never shed another tear.

Kayne, like most of the Watchdogs of Farron, was a wanderer. Never stood in place for too long and tried not to get attached to any people. When he would reach a point he could not advance, he would turn around and head back to the Old Wolf and offer it the blood grass he obtains. He would also patrol the Keep, slaughtering any trespassers that would dare disturb the resting soldiers or harm the Old Wolf, and the demons that have crawled out of the Abyss, to make way for innocent travelers that meant no harm whatsoever. He was well trained with greatswords, specifically the Greatsword of Farron as he could attack swiftly with it. He was a great marksmen with his sniper crossbow as he practiced on the Ghru that would roam the Keep. The grunts were no problem, however, the elder Ghru would just get really…..really upset with the annoyance. He was also a master at pyromancy. In his spare time he would practice on the slugs and the crabs until the bigger ones would charge at him and he would take off faster than a dark spirit walking into an ambush.

Kayne steadily made his way over to Anri's, side removing his Fallen Knight helmet and gave a slight nudge on her right shoulder. His shoulder length black hair also flowed in the wind, with sweat dripping down his face where a scar was displayed from the middle of his left brow to the bottom of his eye in a diagonal position.

She placed her hand on his left shoulder gazing into his silver eyes. Their bodies hurting and sore, they thought they would turn into mush. Kayne took out his flask and Anri did as well. They clanked them together in a 'cheers to our victory' toast and drank down the last of what was left leaving it to fade to a dull green.

"Never in my life, have I ever fought that hard to such a furious opponent." Kayne expressed, huffing and puffing from his exhaustion." By Farron...please no more.

Anri retorted with a slight chuckle " Oh, come on now it was not as bad as the Nameless King and his over-sized pigeon that could cast fire." Kayne nodded in agreement.

"Aye. I take back what I said. Now all that is needed is for him to light the flame and we can leave. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said about the Champion." Anri frowned at the thought, but she knew what the cost was of keeping the fire lit. For he would have to stay until the cycle repeated.

"Speaking of which," Anri brought up "it has been a tad bit long for him to do so already." They looked in his direction only to see the Champion standing over the bonfire. "Do you think he is unbelieving that we have finally made it?" she asked with a happy and yet slightly nervous tone.

Since Anri has mentioned it, it did worry Kayne that the Champion was taking quite a while to light the fire. He just stood there in Black Hand Outfit with the silver mask resting over his face. The Champion didn't say a word nor did he make any gestures towards them.

Kayne turned towards Anri and motioned her a "wait here" movement with his hand. Anri agreed with a nod. As Kayne was about to make his, the atmosphere suddenly changed. Both of their gazes turned toward the sky. It had changed from an ember warming red to a morbid dark shade of blue that has also changed the eclipse to white.

Kayne shot his look toward the bonfire where the Champion stood, only to notice another figure standing next to him. It did not take long for the watchdog to notice who the second apparition. Rage instantly came over him, and his blood boiled. "YURIA!" he growled at the accursed Darkwraith, reaching for his Greatsword and fitted his other hand with the Demon Fist. She turned her head to look at the enraged warrior and shot him a wicked smile that he could feel a shiver down his spine.

Kayne was ready to smite down this wicked, hallowed woman when Anri called out " BEHIND US!" Kayne snapped back to assess the situation at hand. Coming from their only escape was a company of undead armed to their rotting teeth. Kayne was switching his gazes back and forth between the undead soldiers and the two hollows, contemplating on who to strike down first. As he has just made his choice, the clanking of metal from the suits of armor the hollow troops began to speed up as they were in a full on charge. Kayne and Anri took their stance and prepared for combat.

As the first line of troops approached, Kayne took out his dagger that was paired with the greatsword jumped into action. As he leaped forward the dagger struck the first soldier and then into the ground which acted as his anchor. Low to the ground he began sweeping the hollowed soldiers, killing them in small numbers. He did this twice as he leaped in the air and brought the sword straight down into the mass of them. He then stepped back a few feet before charging back in just to bring the sword back down.

Anri had her shield raised to deflect oncoming strikes. As soon as one soldier made contact with her shield she deflected it sending it tripping over it's stepps in a different direction. The one behind it came at her as she drove her straight sword through its heart. Kicking it off her blade the relentless hollows just kept swarming as two attacked at once but from opposite sides. The one to her left was stopped by her shield while the one to her right, ready to strike, got its hand chopped off dropping it's sword. She then kicked it away and stabbed the other, held by her shield, through it's jugular killing it. She then turned back to the handless one, who was bending over to pick up the sword when she instantly stabbed it in the back.

The swarm was crowding them and fast. They found themselves back to back inside a massive pit. Kaynes sword was on the edge of breaking, his mana running low and his Demon Fist would not be much help in this moment. Anri sword and shield were holding up but not for too much longer. It was bad enough that they had just slayed a formidable enemy but their flasks were dry. Anri looked over her shoulder to speak to Kayne who was loading a bolt into his crossbow. "What do we do?" she asked struggling to keep the hollows way.

"Not a single clue.' he replied with concern in his voice. Then he had one. "Actually…..yes." he tried to explain as he was kicking and bashing them with the butt of his crossbow. "If we can fight our way towards them and if I had a clear shot I could pierce that lying traitor's heart." Anri nodded in agreement, as she knew it was better than nothing at all.

They started their advanced, Anri would kill the close hollows while Kayne would get the ones she could not see. He was a great shot and a quick loader. Kayne shot a soldier in between the eyes and one more followed behind it. He took the butt of the crossbow and hit the other soldier upwards in the chin. It flipped in the air and landed on it's back,which then Kayne delivered a heavy stomp to it's face while simultaneously loading another bolt. Anri flipped a hollow over her with her shield and at the same time cut the legs off two more behind it. The one flipped by the shield was taken out with a fire bolt and then kicked into the crowd away from their new goal. Just a few more feet and couple more of the endless hoard and Kayne would have a clear shot.

Yuria stood next to the Champion, her arm interlocked with his, as if they have been lover for years, watching the two warriors struggle to make their way to them and the fire. Yuri gave out small chuckle "How futile their resistance is. It is qutie pathetic yet amusing. Wouldn't you agree darling?'. The Champion retorted with small nod he to amused with their attempt to put him down.

At last, Kayne had his shot, it was not as clear as he wanted it to be but he had to try. Everything was moving in slow motion, Kayne could feel his heartbeat in his palms as he tightened his grip on his crossbow. He focused on his prey, ignoring the lines of undead soldiers in front of him he brought the scope up to his eye and aimed right at his heart and squeezed the trigger. "AAHH!" Anri yelled out in agonizing pain. This broke Kayne's focus. He snapped back to assess what has happened only to come to see Anri who had been stabbed in the side by a broken straight sword. Kayne, instead of killing the Hollowed Champion, shot the soldier that had stabbed Anri and ran back to aid her. Befor he could run towards her, Kayne felt the back of his leg burn and was brought down to his knee. He then felt another sensation in his back as an axe made it's way into his right shoulder blade. The pain he felt at that moment was nothing compared to what he felt now. He had failed to protect Anri.

Kayne fell stomach down as the hoards of undead soldiers encircled him. ' _Is this it_?' Kayne thought to himself 'Is this really how it ends for us? What we had fought for, for him to rule a land of darkness?'. He did not move paralyzed by his failure to Anri. He laid there, waiting for his end and shut his eyes.

"Stop!" Yuria yelled out and the undead army stopped in their tracks. "Bring them here." Yuria commanded beckoning them forward. "Our new ruler wishes to speak to them one last time before they perish."

Kayne felt himself being lifted and dragged towards the two. Wondering what could this foul man have to say to him. A moment later Kayne was tossed and landed on his right side. Across from him was Anri who was battered and beaten landed on her left. The two facing each other could only look at each other as they had no intention eyeing the monsters that had encircled them. Kayne heard footsteps coming towards them. A pair of boots stopped in front them and turned to Kayne. The figure knelt down. Kayne did not look, he tried to keep his focus locked onto Anri.

"I can understand why you'd be upset." the Ashen one finally spoke from behind his silver mask. "You see, I needed warriors who would fight with a purpose, if given, and needed to possess great skill in combat and yes the two of you were my best findings. Yes it was a ploy from the start even before I have found the two of you. I am actually amazed at you Kayne.". Kayne narrowed his eyes to the hollowed ruler. "I actually thought would have figured it but you ignored the signs. All the times I have been absent and why we split up at times. I was hoping that you would have met your demise at Aldrich's quarters but your skill and determination to protect this girl after what happened to Hora-.".

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME!" Anri had intervened with rage in her voice, " You have no RIGHT TO!". The hollowed ruler faced and walked to Anri.

" My dear, do not act so rash. Have you ever pondered why Horace was not with you during your expedition through the Catacombs?" Anri Shifted her eyes in thought. "When we have met for the second time in the cathedral and we separated, you with the dog and I with Horace, I could sense the hollow within him." Anri's eyes went wide in shock. "I confronted him and explained my goal to him. He was intrigued to say the least but knew you, me dear, would not stride from your path. The both of you needed to be eliminated. Horace offered to do you my dear sometime after the cathedral, unfortunately the dog got to him before he did you"

The hollowed ruler walked back towards Kayne knelt down in front of him and lifted his head so Kayne would look at him. " I suppose the last thing to say for my being here is…" the hollowed ruler reached for his face, griped his mask and pulled it off showing a pale, deteriorating face. "...thank you.". Giving Kayne a twisted smile looking into eyes with hollowed sockets. He got up and walked away from the two, helpless, warriors. Stops and faces a hollowed undead and says "Finish them."

The hollowed moved in, hungary for blood. Kayne looked over to Anri and she did the same. A dagger was placed on her throat and one on Kayne's temple. In the next moment the dagger went through his head and his vision began to fade. The last thing he saw was a tear that made it's down the side of her cheek.

* * *

Kayne was in darkness. He had no light to return to. No fire to defend. He was defeated.

He soon heard a voice reach out to him through the void. It was familiar, a woman's voice, it was warming. It spoke.

"The fire in your world has been extinguished and human life will soon not be nonexistence. However, there is another realm in need of a warrior such as yourself. In need of a protector of light, a protector life." Kayne finally recognized the voice. "I, the Fire Keeper, grant thee a second chance at life to serve and protect those in need.".

* * *

Kayne heard wind blowing through his helmet that had somehow found it's way back onto his head. The air smelt pure, not foul unlike the woods of Farron's Keep. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a bright blue sky. Realizing he was alive he shot straight up, through off his helmet and felt his head.

"No wound?" he was puzzled. He then checked the back of his leg and felt for the gash that was supposed to be there, but he and his armor were whole. He then noticed his weapons were there as well. His greatsword on his back, the demon fist on his hip with some throwing knives and kukris. And finally his sniper crossbow with only explosive bolts leftover. Even his weapons were fully repaired and his flask glowed telling him it was full. Kayne checked his inventory, he had five firebombs, ten throwing knives and fifteen kukri.

Kayne thought to himself ' _If I'm alive then_.' he looked around in hopes that Anri was near. He stood on his feet put his helmet back on and searched. He searched and searched to but to no avail. He slumped up against a tree, and slid down to its base. He removed his helmet once more, placed his hands on his face and began to sob. "Anri, I-I am so sorry. Sorry that I have failed you, failed to protect you.". Tears began to now run down his face. "Ssssorry I could not k-keep my promise. That you would never shed another tear in remorse or tragedy. Please forgive me." he begged.

He sat there for five minutes, thinking what he could had done better, until he was startled by the sound of thunder off in the distance. He looked into the sky.

' _Not a storm cloud in sight_ ' he thought to himself.

Hey was about to shrug it off and start moving until the sound was more consecutive. He decided to move towards the chaos and investigate. As he was walking a shadow covered him from above. He ducked into a nearby bush and witnessed what has passed overhead.

"A giant black bird?" he was taken back a bit but then remembered the giant feathered dragon the Nameless King had. "Hope it doesn't breathe fire.". He noticed it was heading in the direction of the thunder and decided to tail it. "I'm curious if Pickle Pee and Pump-a-Rum would grow that size." Kayne chuckled at the image and pressed on. Not long in his journey he started to hear voices, female. Kayne got into a crouch and observed from mid range distance. They a place of ruins and rubble with peculiar looking items.

"Looks like we weren't the first ones here." one pointed out. She was a blonde haired that reached all the way down to her back and wore a very revealing outfit. She also had two yellow bracelets on her wrists and an orange scarf around her neck.

"Well , I guess we should pick one." the black haired on inclined. Her hair was about as long as the blonde one. She wore a black and white blouse and black heeled shoes with black leggings. She carried what appeared to be sword on her back and wore black bow on her head.

Kayne whispered to himself. "For the love of the Farron, why would they wear such revealing clothing. Have they no shame?". Looking through his scope in his crossbow he noticed the black haired one's bow twitch. He was puzzled by this. ' _How odd_.' he thought. He continued to observe for he still did not know if they were hostile.

The blonde walked over to one of the pieces. "How about a cute little pony?" she asked.

"Sure." the black haired one said with slight amusement in her voice. They walked to one another.

"That wasn't to hard."

"Well it's not like this place is very difficult to find."

Kayne, still hidden in the shadows, was watching the every move, making sure that they would not pose a threat. Suddenly, a high pitched scream echoed from the forest. He noticed the other two heard it as well. Then he thought even the dead would hear it.

"Some girl is in trouble!" the blonde one spoke. The dark haired one was overlooking the forest to find the source then turned her head towards the sky. "Blake did you hear that? What should we do?". The one known as Blake pointed in the sky as additional screaming could be heard.

Kayne changed his gaze to the sky, only to see a young girl falling from the sky. 'Was she the one screaming?' he thought.

"HEEAADSS UUUUUUUUUUP!" she yelled as another figure came from the side, hitting the girl into a nearby tree. Kayne looked up through his scope to make sure she was not injured. She was alive, dazed but alive. So was the boy who had adjusted her fall with him hanging upside down in the tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked the blonde girl.

"I- " was the blonde could get out before more commotion came from in front of them through trees knocking them down in the process.

Kayne looked towards the trees only to see a large black bear with bone white armor and red markings. "By Farron what it that creature!" he whispered in shock. As the beast stood on it's hind legs in a frenzy of rage a pink light illuminated from behind and a another female voice could be heard.

"YEEE HAAA!" the voice shouted. The beast had fallen down in defeat and lied there motionless. "Aw, it's broken." the orange haired girl exclaimed with disappointment. She then zoomed back onto it examining the creature. "Weeeiird.". Just then a boy came out from behind it.

"Nora." the boy in green garb exhausted from what had just happened. "Please….don't ever do that again.". As he looked up the girl had vanished.

"Where did she go?" Kayne asked himself scanning the area for her. He found her at the ruins examining the a piece that looked like a castle. He was amazed at how fast she moved, she there in one moment and then gone the next.

She picked up the piece and started dancing and singing "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle-" she was then interrupted by the on in green.

"NORA!" he called for her

"Coming Ren!" giving the boy a salute before she zoomed back over to him.

Blake and the blonde stood there dumbfounded as to what the had just witnessed. "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked the blonde who could only let out a simple I. Then a screech was heard coming from the woods yet again as the trees began to topple over again.

Kayne looked over and saw the situation. He sighed in annoyance and spoke to himself. "Great they're multiplying.". He watched as he saw another girl with dark red hair, with yet more revealing armor, running from the giant scorpion like creature. He was amazed, yet again, of how she could stay ahead of the creature and dogge its monster pincers.

The girl in the tree got her bearings and rushed down to the others below leaving the blonde boy in the tree.

"Ruby?" the blonde one acknowledged the red hooded girl.

"Yang!" Ruby said happily as she reached out to hug her sister.

"Nora!" the orange haired girl joined in making their moment pass on.

"This is starting to make my head hurt." Kayne said as he watched the bunch. He saw that Yang was getting annoyed as well and was about to lose her temper. "Oh my, she does not at all look happy."

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" asked Blake.

Yang shouted to the annoyance "I can't take it anymore. Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" literally two seconds went by when Ruby tapped her sister on the arm and motioned her to look up.

Kayne heard shouting from above, looked up and saw yet one more girl hanging on the talon of the giant black bird. "How did she…?". He adjusted his scope so he get a clear enough view and made out the girl's appearance. He was dressed in white with white hair in a ponytail.

"Why did you leave me?" she yelled.

" I said jump." Ruby retorted.

"She gonna fall." Blake pointed out.

"She'll be fine." Ruby reassured.

"She's falling." Ren retorted.

The girl in white was falling at an alarming rate. She would surely die even if she had the Silver Cat ring. Kayne could only watch like the rest as she descended from the heavens to the Abyss. Kayne's attention was turned towards the tree as he saw the blonde boy named Jaune, who he had forgotten in all the chaos, ready to leap into save her. Jaune jumped and caught the white girl. Only did he not realize that they were still falling and he started screaming as well. They hit the ground, at least Jaune hit the ground while the girl landed on his back.

"My hero." she said sarcastically checking her nail.

"My back." Jaune groaned in pain.

The warrior being chased by the giant black scorpion finally made it to the group as she dove head first into them.

"Great, the gang's all here. Now we can die together." Yang announced.

Ruby turned to her sister. "Not if I can help it.". She let out a battle cry and charged towards the six legged giant. Yang tried to stop her but it was too late. She might as been flying to Kayne as she made her way so fast.

She pulled out her weapon and shocked Kayne. "A scythe?!" he yelled to his surprise. "How can she even wield a weapon that size?"

As she came up upon the creature she was ready to strike the beast down it easily deflected her a way. She hit the ground and got back up slowly. "Do-don't worry, totally fine." she reassured the group. She could hear the footsteps of the monster making their way to her. She turned to face the creature. Then she shot something out the tip of her weapon at it and took off towards her comrades.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she took off running for her sister. Kayne looked up and saw the giant bird coming in for a strike.

"Damn it all!" Kayne cursed and he took of running to the girl from the shadows of the trees. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. She was too young die especially by the hand of these beast. The bird let out a screech and reared up pulled back its wings and shot out its feathers while in mid flight. They rained down like the giant's spear like arrows from the Undead Settlement and caught the hooded girl by the edge of her cloak. Yang knew she had to stop before she was skewered and her attempt to save Ruby would be pointless. Ruby tried to pry herself free but to no avail. The Deathstalker was getting close and was about to show no mercy.

Ruby knew she was doomed. She closed her eyes and hands over her head as her life flashed before them. She thought about the good times she and her sister had. All the stories her mom and sister would read to her. Her friends at Signal Academy, even the few she had made here at Beacon. This was it for her. As she waited she heard the sound of metal being struck. She opened one eye slowly to see what made that sound her vision was blurred a bit but she could make out what appeared to be a hooded figure holding a greatsword. Her sight cleared and saw the man who saved her life. His sword was held behind his back holding off the giant stinger. He was wearing a black armor with faded gold engravings and a black helmet that looked like it was from hundred years ago. Over that was a worn down and tattered trench coat with a hood.

Ruby was in awe in how he able to block and hold of the attack like that. The stranger then reached for a second blade. It was a dagger that was shaped almost like a seven. He then used the blade to cut a small piece of the cloak so the girl can be free. "Fly you fool!" he commanded as he struggled to keep the stinger back. Ruby gave a quick nod and headed back towards the group. He then turned to face the vile beast clenching his left hand into a fist, placing it on the back of the sword guarding himself "BACK TO THE ABYSS WITH THEE!".

"Ruby!" Yang called out in relief. "Thank goodness you're okay". Yang squeezed her sister almost crushing her.

"Yang," Ruby gasped "I'm fine you're hurting me." Yang then let go, dropping Ruby on the ground.

"Who is that?" Weiss asked as she was the one ready to go and save Ruby. "Is he a student?" she looked at the man still holding off the beast.

"I don't remember him being on the cliff." Blake added to the mystery.

They watched as they couldn't believe the sight before them. The stranger then took his left hand off the sword, making a claw formation out of it. He reared his arm back and his hand glowed a fiery glow. The girls witnessed the stranger conjure up a large fireball with another flame circling the large orb. He threw the fireball at the scorpion, hitting it in its many eyes, it screeched in agony and staggered away. As the beast backed away, the anonymous warrior took off in a full on sprint towards the girls, putting his sword on his back and bringing up his crossbow loading an explosive round into it.

"Why do you still stand here?" he wondered out loud to them "MOVE!" pointing his finger in a safe direction.

They made their way back to the ruins, where the others stood in waiting. Kayne looked back at the Deathstalker, it was still in pain to notice that the the warriors have gotten away. They reached the others, as the looked at the odd warrior in confusion and concern.

"Who is this?" Pyrrha asked, as she pointed at the hooded man. Before anyone could answer, the sound of the giant black bird flapping it's wings and letting out its ear shattering squawk.

Jaune pointed up. "Uh guys, that thing is circling back. What do we do?"

"Look," Weiss spoke up, "there is no point in dilly dallying and we can figure out who you are after we complete our objective." she exclaimed calmly pointing at the warrior. Kayne snapped his head to Weiss, which had slightly startled her, widening her eyes from the sudden movement.

"She's right." Ruby added, making Weiss smile in approval. "We don't need to fight these them now. We need to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs."

"Run and live,that's an idea I can get behind." Jaune summed up. That comment alone made Kayne a little furious, but even he knew the times when he had to retreat from difficult foes.

Kayne spoke up, "I concur, we must retreat for now.".

Ruby and Jaune walked over to the the artifacts. Ruby picked up a golden horse and Jaune did a golden tower. The looked at each other and exchanged small smiles. The Deathstalker let out a roar, and Kanye looked over to it. It's pain has subsided, turned to face the nine warriors and dashed for them. "We must make haste!" he shouted, "The beast cometh for us."

"He's right." Ren agreed, "Time we left.".

"Right, let's go." Ruby ordered as she took off towards the hill. The others followed in her trail.

Kayne waited for the last of the warriors to go ahead, as he watched the creatures make their way towards them. Kayne made his way, bringing up the rear. 'If that crawling beast comes near them,' Kayne thought to himself, 'I will end it.'.

They soon came up to more ruins that had parallel stone catwalks and stone tower ahead of them. The giant bird quickly flew overhead, casting its massive shadow, then landed on the tower. The group took cover in separate directions, their weapons drawn. Kayne took cover behind a pillar, behind Ren and Nora. The bird screeched then took off from the tower towards the scattering teens.

"Nora," Ren shouted, "distract it!". They ran out of cover and Nora drew out her massive weapon, dodging the feathers it launched at her. She fired at the winged beast, making it turned away from the potential danger and allowed the others to advance.

The strange machine intrigued Kayne and was taken back by the sound it made. "By Farron," he said surprised, "what kind of sorcery-". Kayne was cut off by the roar of the Deathstalker and spun around to face it. The massive beast charged as it knocked over the trees, as if they were twigs. He fired his crossbow. The bolt made contact with the creature, it hardly flinched. It was pitiful compared to Nora's. Kayne loaded another round quickly and fired away. It came closer and closer with every step and second. It was about to strike him, he readied himself to roll out of the way when Blake and Ren intercepted the monster. It was obvious to Kayne that the are no strangers to conflict. Weiss jumped at Nora, grabbing her arm and taking off from a strange magical circle. They all took off towards the tower.

They reached the bridge and began to cross, the Deathstalker dangerously closing in. As they were crossing, the bird came back around and rammed itself into the bridge making it collapse, separating the teams. Kayne stopped to face the creature again as he knew he could no longer advance. He threw another massive fireball at it this time hitting its right claw as it protected the many eyes it had. 'So,' Kayne thought, 'the foul beast can learn'. He charged at the beast, taking out his greatsword. The beast struck the ground with its left claw, it missed as Kayne rolled under its belly and began striking its legs. He was not alone in the assault. Ren, Blake and Pyrrha opened fire at the creature but to no avail it showed no sign of pain from the projectiles. Kayne was slashing and dodging at the oversized insect. The beast felt ever strike that was delivered as Kayne took out his dagger, anchored it in the ground and struck low from the ground hitting the legs. Kayne found himself back in front of the bridge when Nora came flying through the air with a giant hammer, striking the beast in its white armor.

If the beast was hurting was showing no sign of it. The scorpion thrusted its stinger at her. Nora was quick enough to evade the attack by launching herself backwards with her weapon. However, as she landed, she ended up sliding into Blake, knocking her off the bridge. Kayne's heart stopped for split second as he witnessed the scene. To Kayne's relief, Blake ended up swinging back up with the use of her weapon landing on the bird slashing at it then jumping off landing near her teammates. Kayne refocused on the Deathstalker, the bridge was teetering and wearing thin. The creature struck the crumbling structure, hoping to send the warriors to their fates.

"We gotta move!" Jaune suggested. As the warriors charged, Kayne switched back to his crossbow with the greatsword on his back. In a mere moment as they grew closer, the beast struck with its right claw and Pyrrha deflected it with her shield then sticking it with her spear sword. In came its left which was blocked by Jaune and Pyrrha struck it once more staggering the beast. Ren ran in with his guns ablazing dodging the stinger, jumping onto it riding it up as the beast tried to shake him off. He then started firing at the stinger which made the beast scream in pain and knocking the stinger lose. Nora fired her weapon but the beast blocked the assault shoving Jaune and Pyrrha back. It eventually gave a wide opening for attacks. Kayne rolled forward, landing in a crouching position, firing the explosive bolts and quickly loaded it as three of the bolts into its eyes. Switching its focus on Kayne, it quickly grabbed him without a chance of escape. Pyrrha threw her spear into another one of its eyes. It screamed more in agony throwing Ren off its tail, sending him flying into a pillar and threw Kayne behind it with him hitting the ground hard, breaking his crossbow.

Kayne stood up and watched the creature as a the stinger was sliced off by a shield, landing on its head and piercing its armor. Nora then jumped at the creature, striking it with her massive hammer on the stinger. The force she fell with sent the stinger in deep causing the bridge to finally fall and the beast along with it. The three victors stood in all their glory and Ren hobbled over to them holding the parts of his body that was in pain, then passed out from exahution. Kayne slumped his way over to them and brought out his flask taking a sip. The four were curious.

"What is that?" Pyrrha asked the strange cloaked man.

Kayne stored the orange glowing flask away and spoke up. "This, my lady," Kayne started "is an Estus Flask. It is filled by the light of the flame and heals me of injuries."

Ren looked up "Can I have a sip? If it's not too much trouble." he asked. Kayne smiled and made his way over to him.

"Of course, brave lad. I believe you've earned it much more than I have.". Kayne knelt down to Ren and sat him up, guiding the flask to Ren's mouth. "Be warned lad, it's a bit warm." Ren took a sip, almost choking as the warm liquid traversed down his throat.

"You okay Ren!?" Nora asked franticly. Ren gave her a nod confirming that he was fine. "Good. How did it taste?".

Kayne helped Ren to his feet. "It was-odd.".

Kayne patted Ren on the back, "You'll get used to it lad." he rebuttled. Kayne walked over to his now destroyed crossbow and cursed. "Accursed beast. Where in this world could I get another?". The group was taken by that last statement.

Before they could ask him what he meant, the roar of the giant black bird caught their attention.

"Can they handle that Nevermore on their own?" Jaune asked with worry.

'Nevermore,' Kayne thought to himself, 'so that is what is known as.'. He snapped out of his thought and watched as the Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang fighting the Nevermore.

Yang was on top of a pillar, casting fireballs from her hands. It came towards her with the intent to kill. Its mouth opened as wanting to eat the girl whole. Yang jumped head first into its mouth holding its jaw open so it would not consume her. She then cast more fireballs down its gullet. She jumped down from the black bird just before it crashed into the side of the cliff.

Yang retreated and Weiss took charge for the Nevermore. The bird decided to flap its wings to take off to the sky once more. Weiss was not going to allow it to do so. She flew to the bird jumped and froze the tip of its tail to the ground. It struggled to flee but could not get free. After completing her task she retreated back to the group as well. Blake threw her weapon to Yang. Its long black rope like fabric, caught by Yang and wrapped it around her pillar as Blake did the same.

Ruby launched herself back with her weapon landing on the rope, pulling it back like the string of a bow. Weiss summoned a magic circle underneath Ruby that held her back building tension on the rope. A few seconds went by before Ruby was launched towards the trapped Nevermore, catching it by the neck with her scythe, pulling it back to the cliff. As Ruby planted her feet on the side of the cliff and Weiss casted more circles underneath Ruby's feet. Ruby started in a full on sprint up the cliff,firing her weapon for more speed, dragging the bird along with her. Just as she reached the top, the head of the bird was severed. The corpse of the headless bird fell and crashed as it was no more.

"Wow." Jaune said in shock and awe.

Kayne, underneath his helmet, was slack jawed as he could not believe that such young warriors pulled off the seemingly impossible. He himself had some difficult trials but these were different times. His knees shaking, he could feel his heart in his throat, as he stared at the rose champion with rose petals fluttering in the wind.

Kayne's attention was drawn to flying object that was descending from the sky. This metal wingless beast made Kayne uneasy as it was unusual to him. It roared a low rumbling roar and made the grass and dirt kick up from the ground. Kayne reached for his sword, gripping the handle, as he prepared for another fight. Pyrrha saw his movement and held out her hand telling him that the metal beast was of no threat. Kayne looked over to the others on the other side of the cavern as they jumped into the metal contraption. After they were aboard the metal monster it head for the group that Kayne had accompanied. The machine, as it did before, landed and opened a large door.

Yang was at the opening motioned to the others to come on board. Jaune and the others ran and climbed on board. Kayne drew close and stopped as he was hesitant to enter. "What are you doing? Get on!" Yang demanded. Kayne swallowed his nervousness and jumped on. The door behind him closed, and he felt the machine began to ascend for the sky.

Weiss approached from the small crowd, she had determination in her walk, lightly pushing Jaune out of the way. "Now," she began, "I believe that it's time that you gave us some answers.

"I agree Ms. Schnee." a voice came from behind her. It was an older man. He had silver hair and wore a black suit with golden buttons and a green scarf. He also wield a cane. Next to him was a middle aged woman with bundled up blonde hair, a black and purple cape and white, revealing, blouse. "Can you please remove your helmet and tell us your name?" the silver haired man asked looking at the medallion with a wolf on the stranger.

Kayne was the now the center of attention as the students moved around him and the man. Kayne reached up and pulled down hood then removed his helmet. His shoulder length black hair flowed out and he looked up at them revealing a scar across his left eye. The older man was a little surprised at what he saw. Kayne opened his eyes revealing his silver eyes. Kayne gave a bow. "I am Kayne, a Watchdog of Farron.".


	2. Chapter 2: Tales of Ashen Past

**I'm gonna be honest, I did not think that this would get any attention so soon. I would like to say thank you for reading, following and favoring this poorly put together story. In this one, Kayne does a lot of talking but somethings are left out for later. Again, criticism is welcome and thank you all once more. Enjoy another (poorly put together) chapter. Oh yeah disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Dark Souls.**

* * *

Thirty minutes later into the flight the ship began to descend and docked on a landing pad. The door opened and the students started their exit. Before anyone made a move to leave, Kayne bolted out like a bat out of the Abyss and collapsed to his knees. "At last!" he gasped "Thank Farron, solid land!". Ruby was the first of the group to exit and gave a small laugh at Kayne.

"You okay?" Ruby asked putting a hand his shoulder.

Kayne gave a nodded to reassure her. " Aye, I just need to collect myself." he raised his head up and took in a deep breathe of fresh air. 'Man was never meant to fly.' he thought to himself. He stood up, his knees shaking still from the experience of flight.

"What, never been on an airship before?" Yang questioned, with a grin that reached from ear to ear.

Kayne shook his head, "No. where I hail from man does not fly unless they were winged beast or learned to tame a dragon."Yang raised an eyebrow and Ruby's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped in excitement.

"Oh man," Ruby squeaked "you have dragons? Do they breathe fire? How big are they? Did you kill any?". Ruby launched a barrage of questions, she was really interested in the thought that beings from legends and stories might actually exist.

Before Kayne could answer any questions the silver haired man intervened. "Ms. Rose, there will be time for such questions after the initiation ceremony.". He turned to the other students, "Now, would please make your way to the auditorium for where you will be assigned the rest of your team and leader."

"Yes Professor Ozpin." they confirmed the command simultaneously and made their. As they pass Kayne and the Professor Weiss gave the Kayne a glare that told him that she did not trust him. He broke away from her gaze back to Ozpin, receiving the message.

"Come on Ruby, you don't actually believe that nonsense, do you?" Weiss asked with ice in her voice. Kayne heard the question as they walked off towards a door.

"Ms. Goodwitch." Ozpin beckoned the women over.

"Yes Professor?" she responded.

"Would you be so kind as to take mister Kayne here to my office, so that I may interview him after the ceremony?"

"Yes Professor, but-" she added with concerne, "are you sure you want him alone in your office?"

Ozpin gave a warming smirk, "I am positive, Glynda, that he will behave until then. Won't you?"

Kayne responded with a smile and bowed . "Of course professor."

"Very well. The ceremony won't take long but Ms. Goodwitch please don't take to long.". Ozpin went on his way leaving Kayne and Glynda by themselves.

"Now," Glynda started adjusting her glasses, "could you be so kind as to follow me? And please do not lag behind."

Kayne walked next to Glynda with the intention of following her orders. That is until they crossed the threshold and Kayne was in awe. He observed his surroundings, the walls towered over him, reminding him of the walls of Lothric that surrounded Farron's Keep. The architecture looked as if modeled after the Cathedral of the Deep, with arches down hallways as far as his eyes can see.

Glynda cleared her throat, breaking Kayne out of his hypnotised state. "Please, keep up." she demanded.

"Oh, my apologies m'lady." he straightened out " I shall not delay any longer."

She turned and began to lead him 'My lady' that complement made her cheeks turn a light tint of red. She shook her head of the thought and refocused on her duty. They walked another five minutes as they reached a set of metal doors. Behind the door was a room the size of a small closet with buttons with numbers on one side. Goodwitch motioned at Kayne for him to step inside. "I hope you don't have a problem with elevators."

Kayne entered and faced Glynda a shook his head "No miss, I am quite familiar with these. Only these switches are new to me."

"That's good enough." she reached in pressed the top one. "Please don't break anything." she ordered walking away from the doors, breaking sight of her.

The machine gave a small shake which made Kayne jolt a bit. He grasped on a rail tightly as he was having second thoughts of this contraption. It hummed a low melody as it ascended to the top. A moment later he had reached the top. The doors slide open, revealing a large room. It had the gears one would see inside a giant clock that made loud clanks as they spun. Upon further observation he noticed a desk in the center of the room. "My, this is astounding." complementing the room. He walked over to the large window to look at what awaited him in this new world. The sight was breathtaking. He witnessed trees that reached for miles and in the distance more structures that looked like cities.

He especially was mesmerized the warming sun set. It reminded him of the times when he would awaken in the tower of the Old Wolf after his long nights fighting groups of Ghru and Darkwraiths. Seeing the next sunrise and sunset made him glad that he was alive for these small moments. If he could eliminate the vile darkness from the prior kingdom more people could join in his small moments of ecstasy and bliss. That thought made him clench his fist in anger and disappointment. He cursed at himself as remembered that he was made fool of by the Champion of Ash, no the Champion of Hollows. The one who brought an end to the Age of Fire, the end of light and life.

* * *

He waited for a half hour and felt tired from all the fighting he had done. So, he decided to take a nap before Ozpin arrived. He walked over to a pillar sat down against it, crossed his legs, placed his hands on his legs and nodded of. It was not long until he passed out. He sat in silence for the next twenty minutes until he heard the mechanical doors of the elevator slide open. He snapped out of his slumber, thankfully he was not a heavy sleeper otherwise his foes would have taken his life. He watched as Ozpin and Glynda walked towards him. He got up and brushed himself off.

"I apologise if I kept you waiting for too long." Ozpin said to the once sleeping warrior.

"No good sir," Kayne assured as he stretched his arms out and yawned. "I meant no disrespect, I was merely resting from the battle earlier."

"I'm sure. Fighting the creatures of Grimm can be quite tiresome, even in groups."

Kayne walked with Ozpin to the desk in the center of the room. "Ah, so the accursed beasts do have a name.".

As they approached the desk, Ozpin motioned with his hand towards the chair. "Please have a seat." Kayne, not to be rude, accepted the request and Glynda was behind Ozpin to his right. "Hmm…." Ozpin was in thought and leaned in.

"Is there a problem?" Kayne was curious as to why Ozpin was examining him so closely.

"No," Ozpin assured, "It's just that you are the second person I have met, in a short period of time, that has silver eyes.".

Kayne tilted his head in slight confusion. "Who is the other?".

"Miss Rose.". Kayne thought for a second and remembered that she did in fact have silver eyes. He didn't really notice as he was too fascinated by her combat skills. "Can I offer you some coffee or tea perhaps?" he offered.

"Whatever you're having professor.".

Ozpin smiled and reached for a white mug and kettle. "Coffee it is." he poured the dark brown liquid in the mug and handed it to Kayne. "Careful, it's hot." he warned.

Kayne took the mug and smiled, "Thank you very much sir.". He took a sip of the hot liquid. It had a slight bitter taste to it but it almost reminded him of the the drink Siegward offered after they fought a group of Darkwraiths within the Keep. He smiled at the memory of his old friend. He took another sip as did Ozpin before he spoke.

"Now, Mr. Kayne," Ozpin said as he put his mug on his desk, "it appears that you are traveling soldier but I don't recognize the armor or your fighting style. What kingdom do you hail from?".

Kayne put his on the desk as well. "I come from the kingdom of Lothric.".

Ozpin was taken back by this as he had never heard of such kingdom. "Lothric you say?" Kayne nodded. "Where on Remnant is that located?".

Kayne shrugged his shoulders "I do not believe that it is part of your world.".

"How do you mean?" Glynda asked to feed her curiosity.

"The realm I hail from, unlike this one, fell to the darkness of the Abyss and is now ruled by an accursed ruler. After I have failed my goal to stop it, I was put to death by his hollow, undead soldiers.".

"Hollow? Undead? What do you mean? Are they created by this 'Abyss'?" Ozpin was now even more intrigued.

"The kingdom I awoke in was filled with a seemingly infinite number of undead who were hollowing. Some hunger for blood, others meant no harm at all but hollow nonetheless. To become hollow, means to lose one's humanity to the darkness. Then you have one's like me, an unkindled.".

" What does that mean, exactly?".

Kayne took a sip from his mug and stared into it. "I found a scroll that read that when the Lords of Cinder truly leave their thrones and abandon the fire, a tolling of a bell rings when the First Flame is in danger of fading. From the toll, we rise from the ash of an old cemetery and seeketh embers of heirs to the flame and the Lords of Cinder. Our goal was to ensure that the Age of Fire would prosper for years to say that we are creations of the bonfire, other say we are nameless accursed undead who died trying to link the first flame, unlike the Lords of course, who survived the process. We are undead but we are not entirely bound by the hollowing.".

Glynda spoke next. "If it was your duty to protect this 'First Flame', how did the land fall to darkness?".

Kayne's grip tightened up on the cup, the two profesor noticed this and looked at each other. Kayne still deeply looking into the hot drink. "An unkindled, who was nameless, found me in Farrons Keep. He said he saw how I, single handedly, dispatched a group of Darkwraiths with such skill. Skill that he said he need. He assured me that he was not there to disturb the resting soldiers or harm our covenant leader. He told me he was his way to link the First Flame and keep the age a light. This unkindled had such confidence in his voice that I agreed to join him on this quest. My sole mission was to fight the accursed creations of the Abyss, mainly the Darkwraiths, but if the flame faded I would surely join the resting soldiers of the Keep, but not in serenity, but in agony and regret. I trusted him throughout our journey, I thought we became friends!". Kayne's grip tightened so much that he crushed the ceramic cup. Thousands of tiny pieces scattered like a firebomb hitting oil barrels. Ozpin and Glynda covered their faces with clipboards blocking the shrapnel and the hot liquid. Kayne noticed what he had done and quickly calmed himself. "I am truly sorry sir, I shall replace it as soon as I can.".

Ozpin waved his hand, "No no, it's fine. You are talking about rough and dark times, these reactions are normal. Glynda would you please?". Goodwitch took out her wand and with a flick of her wrist the mug was whole once more. "Thank you Glynda. Now please continue if you are willing."

"Yes professor, I can continue." Kayne got up and moved towards the window, his hands behind his back. " Later on our travels we have encountered two more unkindled. Anri of Astoras and her traveling companion Horace the Hushed. They two seeketh the Lords of Cinder and so we would meet once more in our journey. We meet again inside the Cathedral of the Deep, just outside of the Keep. The Ashen One suggested that we split up to cover more ground, he with Horace and I with Anri. She and I worked well together almost unstoppable. We had finally meet back up with each other and went to face the darkness within the cathedral. We celebrated at well fought battles Anri and eye would drink our flasks dry and share a brew that an old friend had given me. Little did I know the Ashen One talked Horace into something vile. It still sickens me that he agreed. After we had rested we made our way to the Catharus Catacombs, also a short journey out of the Keep. Anri and Horace left before us as the Ashen One wanted to stay back and searched the rest of the cathedral. Once the Ashen One and I made it to the catacombs he once again had us split up. After defeating skeletons and evading giant balls of bones I had found Anri but no Horace. She asked me if I had seen him and told her that I have not. She frowned and told me they were separated when she snagged a trap. I assured her that I would let her know if I had found him.".

"Did you find him?" Ozpin asked.

Kayne let out a sigh. "Unfortunately yes."

"Unfortunately?" he questioned again.

"I was on my way to meet the Ashen One and followed the path he most likely taken. I saw across the way of a an old rope bridge standing next to him was Anri. Seeing their faces made me smile in relief that they both safe. I made way to the bridge when the wretched skeletons, quite literally, pulled themselves together. I made a mad dash for the bridge to escape the mob behind me. As I was half the way across, the bridge gave out. I fell onto a small cliff below, thankfully the bridge was not completely destroyed. Half of it hung low enough for me to climb. I was about to ascend the makeshift ladder when I felt I was being beckoned by some force. I told the Anri and the Ashen One to go on and that I would catch up soon. Traversing the cave I found it went deeper beyond the catacombs. As I ventured I came across a demon that stood five men tall and covered in fire. I quickly dispatched it with my great sword and moved on for it was not much of a challenge. The deeper I traveled the more the heat grew stronger. I exited the tombs and found myself in canyon known as the Smoldering Lake. Not much of a lake as it had very little water but it was not any less hostile below as it was above. I was under siege by giant arrows, chased by groups of giant crustaceans, and ran into small cave that the crabs could not fit into. I could not go back so I ventured on to wait for the crabs to go away and lose interest in me. Not long did it take till I came across a lone figure standing in the middle of the cavern where the ladder had split. I walked closer only to find out that it was Horace, however he felt off. I told him that Anri had been worried to death about him and that we need to meet up with them. As I got closer he swung his halberd at me which I managed to evade.".

"He was hostile towards you? Why?" this time Glynda asked.

"He had hollowed. He came at me with such aggression that I could not talk him down. So I drew my great sword and dagger, left with no choice but to fight. His movements were predictable, I was successful in evading every attack he had thrown at me. I had to end it. I waited for him to strike once more, as he swung the halberd I deflected it with my dagger which threw him off balance leaving him wide open. Drawing my sword back, I struck him in his stomach and again in his chest. It did not finish him only incapacitated. He tried to get up as I held him down with my sole of my boot and held the tip of the sword to his to his heart. Horace reached for his helmet, pulling it off to reveal his pale, contorted, face and black sockets where his eyes should be. He gave a crooked smile with a raspy chuckle right before I slide the blade into his heart.". Kayne turned away from the window and faced the two professors who had sympathy written on their faces.

"I'm sorry you had to do that." Glynda comforted Kayne as she placed a hand on his shoulder "It sounded like there was no other way.".

Kayne replied with a nod. "I was sure that if Anri had found him, he would have killed her without the thought of mercy. He had to be put to rest.".

"Did you tell her of your actions?" Ozpin asked.

Kayne let out a heavy sigh. "I was not sure how to encounter her with the news. I headed back the way I came, relieved to see the crabs had scattered from the entrance. However, I was not ready leave, not ready face her reaction. I could not bare to lose yet another friend. I wandered the lake, contemplating the burden I carried. 'Should I tell her or keep it to myself.' those were the thoughts that had passed my mind. I was such deep thought that I had unknowingly walked into an Old Demon King's chamber. I was forced to fight it, for my exit was blocked. Besides I had much anger inside to let out. He was not difficult but it was refreshing watching it fall in defeat. I finally found the courage to confront Anri of Horace's demise, she would find out one way or another. It did not take me long to find them as they had just climbed down the wrecked bridge and at the entrance of the first demon that I had slain.". Kayne crossed his arms and leaned back on the large window. "Anri had told me, with pride and accomplishment, that they had just defeated the High Lord Wolnir. She could see the distress and worry that had been burned on my face. Her smile slowly disappeared as if she knew what was about to leave my lips. I took a deep breath, letting in the warm and humid air, and explained what I have done." Kayne's nose started to sniffle, his face went hot and tears formed in his eyes.

Ozpin intervened, as he saw Kayne grow emotional, "Are you sure you want to con-". He was cut off as Kayne continued his tale.

"She gasped for air as she dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands. She began to sob. She called Horace's in sorrow, screaming to the gods, her voice echoing throughout the catacombs. I told her that he was hollow and that if she had found him before I have, she would have not be alive. I got down to her and pulled her close to me. She was not angry at me as she accepted my embrace. Her cries were muffled as she cried into my shoulder. She slowly pulled away and she looked into my eyes, with tears dried on her cheeks. I told her that as long I was around her she would be safe and that I would do everything within my strength to make sure she would never shed a tear out of sorrow and pain. This was the start of a new companionship that I thought I would never have.". Kayne felt a tear run down his face, he wiped it away and let out a sigh.

"My, you have had quite the endeavor." Ozpin implied as he was amazed of the outer and inner battles that he has came across. Glynda had a hand over her mouth to cover her trembling lip. "Do you wish to go on?". Kayne nodded.

"We have finally collected the souls of the Lords of Cinder and prepared for the final battle. Before we departed, the Fire Keeper wanted to speak to me. She told me that was the Soul of Cinder is defeated, the Ashen one would take his place, to watch over the flame and wait for the cycle to repeat three of us made our way to the First Flame. The fight felt like an eternity but the Soul of Cinder fell and turned to embers. Anri and I were proud and awaited the fire to be relinked but for once it felt odd. I went to check on him but the sky grew dark, and thus the Age of Fire was extinguished. Anri and I went to smite the accursed traitor down but his forces of undead hollows surrounded us. It was difficult to fight for we were already weary from battle, we held our own for a while but unfortunately we have fell. Now, here I am. In front of the two of you telling this tale.". Kayne wiped his eyes.

Ozpin sat up in his chair, adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. "I see." he motioned him to sit once more, "So, Mr. Kayne, I have one last question for you." Kayne gave a look curiosity. What more could he offer? Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "How would you like to join my school of warriors?".

Kayne was taken back by this. "I beg your pardon.".

"Yes, how would like to join Beacon Academy?", he repeated. "We will give a place to sleep, food to eat and all you have to do is attend class and fight the creatures of Grimm.".

"That's quite the offer sir. Are you sure? We have just meet today. Surely I am not worthy of such generosity?". Kayne didn't know what to think.

"Kayne, you are much more than you believe yourself to be. You fight with the right intentions, to protect those who can't fight and those you care for. You have fought many battles both inside and out and you will never allow yourself to circum to the darkness. I look for these kind of traits in students before accepting them to my academy, also you look the appropriate age.". Ozpin leaned on his desk and rested his head on his hands. "So, do you accept?".

Kayne shifted his eyes in thought before he answered. He smiled "Yes I, Kayne of Farron's Keep, accept your offer. I will you use the new fire of life bestowed upon me by the Fire Keeper to help fight the creatures of the darkness." Kayne stood up from the chair and gave Ozpin subtle bow.

Ozpin stood up as well and held out his hand to Kayne. "I am honored to welcome you to my school.". Kayne took Ozpin's hand and shook, sealing their deal. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to do. However, I would love to hear the other adventures and ask questions of your tale but for another time."

Kayne smiled "I will be glad to.".

"Now," Ozpin began,looking up at Kayne, pen in hand " is there a last name to your first and how old are you?".

Kayne thought for a moment, he didn't really know or remember if he had a last name. "To be honest sir, I cannot recall my last name. My age, however, is sixteen years.".

"Very well, that shall be blank for the time being. Now I just need you to sign this." he handed Kayne the pen and sheet of paper. Kayne looked over the paper with confusion on his face. "Is there a problem?".

"Well, sir," he began "I do not recognize the writing of your language." Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "However, I am able to read it clear as day, as if I had seen it all my life.". Kayne made contact on the paper with the pen and began to sign, K-a-y-n-e, all in cursive handwriting. ' _How am I able of inscribing characters that I have never seen_?' he thought as he put the pen down in confusion.

Ozpin was shocked at what he had said and done. If what Kayne said was true then how is he able to do so? Ozpin decided to leave it alone for now, "Very good. Know, unfortunately, all the dorms have been filled by the new arrivals, so you are going to have to bunk with one of the teams. It won't be permanent, until we can arrange for your sleeping quarters. I just so happen to know just the team." Ozpin informed. He turned to Glynda who was still wiping her eyes from the tale Kayne told, "Ms. Goodwitch could you please take Mr. Kayne to team RWBY's dorm and inform them of the situation at hand?".

"Yes, of course Ozpin. Please follow me." Glynda made her way to the elevator.

Kayne turned on his heel and started his way to the professor. "Oh and Mr. Kayne." Kayne faced Ozpin, "Please, don't be late for class tomorrow.".

"Yes good sir. May the flames guide your way." Kayne finished and entered the elevator once again.

Ozpin turned in his chair and sipped his mug. "Besides, I believe she owes you her thanks. It will be a very interesting year indeed.".

* * *

"Who do you think that man from earlier was? The one in the black armor." Blake had addressed the group.

Ruby sat up from her bed "Oh, Kayne I think was his name. I still haven't thanked him for saving me from that Death Stalker. The size of that fireball he threw was huge." Ruby said, as she was mimicked his motions making whooshing sounds.

Weiss threw a pillow at Ruby making her go silent. "What I want to know is what he was doing out there and why he risked his life to save strangers?".

"It's obvious," Ruby said as she removed the pillow from her head, "he's a good person. Besides it our job now to help strangers too. What makes him any different?".

"Yeah," Yang said, " he talked funny but if it wasn't for him I would have lost my wittle sister" Yang jumped on Ruby giving her a bear hug that she could not escape from.

"Yaaang," Ruby gasped, "can't...breathe.". Yang let go giving Ruby the chance to inhale before she fell backwards on the bed.

"Besides," Yang started back up, " if he wanted us dead he would have tried on the airship."

"True." Blake agreed from behind her book, "But I doubt he would have gotten as far as drawing his blade. Ozpin would have stopped him, so I don't think he had any intentions of such an act.".

"Look, the guy just gives me a bad vibe is all I'm saying. I mean he talked about dragons, those are not real, they only exist in fairytales. Plus, I never hear of any group called "Watchdogs of Farron". I don't even know if "Farron" is a person or a place. For all we know it could be a branch of the White Fang.".

"Do you think fireballs are his semblance?" Ruby asked, as she had not been paying attention to Weiss's spiel. "And did you see his sword and how he blocked the stinger with his it?".

"Are you EVEN listening to me!" Weiss shouted, causing Ruby to derail her train of thought.

"Oh, sorry Weiss, I was just thinking about that fireball that hurt the Death Stalker. Not even my bullets made it flinch.". Weiss groaned out of annoyance, it agitated her that she wasn't take it serious.".

Blake closed her book and placed on the desk near the window. "Even if he was White Fang, I doubt that he would want to make his presence known. The White Fang don't make themselves known, unless they want to. Otherwise, he would have stayed in the shadows if he was scouting us.".

"She right Weiss." Yang defended, "Unless he is as green as grass in their ranks, he wouldn't have made such a rookie mistake.".

"Look all I'm tryi-." Weiss was interrupted by knocking at the door. She headed towards the door. 'Who could it be at this hour?' she thought as she turned the knob and swung it open. Weiss went wide eyed as she was not expecting to standing in the doorway. "Professor Goodwitch," the other three girls sprang from their beds and looked over Weiss's shoulder, "is something wrong?" she asked nervously.

"No, no trouble at all. I just have orders to bring a new student to your dorm. Ozpin has instructed that he stay here for a while,until we can make new arrangements.". The girls looked baffled at what she had said.

"Did someone miss the initiation?" Yang inquired.

"Yeah and why us?" Weiss demanded but tried to be as respectful as possible. "Professor, you do know that "he" will be in a roomful of girls, right?" she reminded Glynda.

"No, no one missed the initiation. He was with you for more than half the way, and I trust that he is not a risque. He is actually quite a chivalrous man.". Goodwitch stepped aside, revealing the four's new roommate as he gave a dignified bow.

"HIM!" the girls all yeld at the same time. Eyes wide, jaws slacked and hearts sank, for what were the odds that it would be the devil that had had just spoke of.

"Yes," Glynda reassured, "he has been given the okay from Ozpin, he will start class, along with you four, tomorrow. He will not be here for long as I said earlier. So please, be respectful and he will return the favor.". Glynda gave the girls a glare that would make Grimm comply.

Ruby walked in front of Weiss and held out her hand to Kayne. "Hello again, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose" Kayne's heart skipped a beat as he reached to shake her hand, "the girl you saved from that Death Stalker.".

"Yes," Kayne replied to the memory, "I do recall that. Tell me are, thee well?".

Ruby responded with a nod, "Yeah, thanks to you, I get a another chance of becoming a huntress.".

"Eh hem!" Yang caught Ruby's attention and she turned back to her savior.

"Oh and I get to be with my sister for a while longer." she smiled and put a hand on the back of her head.

"Heellloooo," Yang sang approaching Kayne holding out her hand as well, "I'm Yang Xiao Long. We didn't introduce ourselves in the forest but thank you for saving my sister.". Kayne went to shake her hand, when Yang griped his hand with such strength that Kayne thought his hand was going to be crushed.

"Pleasure." he groaned, trying to hide the fact that he was in small pain. He pulled back putting his hands behind him and shook the pain off.

Blake gave Kayne a small wave, "Blake Belladonna, nice to meet you.".

"As am I, m'lady." Kayne bowed.

Weiss had her arms crossed and she narrowed her eyes studying the man with her ice blue eyes. Ruby nudged her telling her to introduce herself. "I am Weiss Schnee.". That was all she said, still suspicious of the stranger.

"Good," Glynda began, "now that introductions have been made, I will leave Mr. Kayne with you. Good night and good luck tomorrow.".

"Goodnight to thee as well m'lady." Kayne returned. Glynda made her way down the hall, hiding the smile that had crept its way on her face. Kayne turned to face the four girls and notice they looking at him with concern. "Is something the matter?" he asked the four.

"Well," Yang spoke, "you are. right now, kinda armed to the teeth.". She pointed out.

Kyane looked himself over, "Ah, yes, I apologize. I have traveled a long time with these weapons I forget that they be present, until battle of course. Do I have permission to enter?".

"Um…" Ruby hummed, "Actually, could you wait out here for a little bit? We need to change.".

"Of course." he agreed, "I shall await out here, until thee has allowed me entrance.". Kayne moved aside to the wall on one side of the door and sat down. He began to hum a tune as the door was closed with haste.

"Well, I'm not giving up my bed." Yang stated.

* * *

Twenty minutes have gone by, Kayne had patients but he always found away to entertain himself. He snapped his fingers making a candle sized flame on the tip of his trigger finger. He would just roll the flame around his hand trying not to drop it or extinguish it, that was the challenge. Five more minutes go by when the door finally opened.

Ruby peeked her head out from behind the door and looked over to Kayne who was tossing a fireball back and forth. "Ah." she squeaked at the sight, "What are you doing?!".

"Apologizes, lady Rose." he said, catching the fireball and smothering it in between his hands.

"What if you set the building on fire? And please call me Ruby."

"I would have extinguished it before it got out of hand." he assured her.

Ruby sighed "You're nuts, you know that?" giving him a smile amused at his answer. "Come on, you can come in now." she beckoned with her hand. Kayne stood up and brushed himself off before he entered.

He picked up his helmet and made his way to the door. He entered and closed the door behind him. He scanned the room out of habit, for in his travels enemies would hide in the shadows and out of sight, ready to ambush. He could be at eased, as there was only the four girls and him. Ruby climbed into her bed while the rest just eyed him as he made his way over to the desk. He placed his helmet on the desk, his grea tsword up against the desk, and his Demon fist on top. He pulled the chair out and leaned back..

"Don' try anything," Weiss firmly enforced, "or you will regret stepping in this room.".

Kayne sighed, "I understand that you do not trust me, but I assure thee, I am no threat." Kayne tried to give an assuring smile but was immediately shot down by Weiss's icy glare.

"Don't worry Weiss, if he does try to do something," Yang cracked her knuckles and gave teasing smile. "I'll make him pay.".

"By Farron, it will be a long night." he smirked and he closed his eyes.

' _There's that name again_.' Weiss thought ' _What does it mean_?'. She scanned her mind, trying to see if she had read anything in her past studies. ' _Is he really gonna sleep in that armor_?' had also crossed her mind. As much as it troubled her, she was weary and tired, she will try her best to sleep even though they had a strange savior in the midst of their dorm.

* * *

Ruby awoke as the sun shined bright into their room. She let out a small yawn and stretched her arms. She turned her upper body from right to left attempting to get out any kinks out of her back. As she turned towards the window her eyes cleared up and witnessed Kayne up from his chair. Her heart jumped at the surprise making her alert. Kayne stood in front of the desk, looking out the window, with his hands cupped over the end of the handle of his sword with its tip in the floor. "KAYNE!" she whispered, as to not awake the other warriors in slumber just yet, "What are you doing?".

Kayne turned his head to Ruby, "Apologies, m'lady,", he whispered as well, giving her a smile, "I did not mean to startle thee.". Not a moment later, Yang and Blake awoke as well both yawning and stretching. Weiss was still appeared to be sound asleep.

"Morning.", Yang greeted , whipping her eyes . She looked over, only to see Kayne , his body still facing the window. "Oh, uh morning." she gave him a small wave.

He returned with a nod, "Good morrow to thee madam.".

"Morroooww?" she questioned turning to Blake. Blake just raised an eyebrow.

Ruby shrugged, it was strange to her as well. She looked at Kayne, "Kayne what are you doing? How long have you been up?".

"I have been up since the fourth hour after midnight, fulfilling my duty as a Watchdog." he explained placing his right hand on his heart.

"What is your duty exactly?" Blake asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

Kayne faced Blake, "The duty of a Watchdog of Farron" he began as he pulled out his medallion and stroked it with his thumb, "is to ensure that the warriors of Farron sleep in serenity. Those who would dare trespass the Keep in means of disturbing them or even harm our covenant leader had to be dispatched.".

"Who is your leader?" Blake investigated.

Kayne showed her the medallion, she just raised an eyebrow. "The Old Wolf of Farron.".

"Was he some old warrior faunus?" Ruby spoke next intrigued.

"Faunus?" Kayne shook his head as he had no clue what she meant, "No , she is an actual wolf. A giant wolf, she could probably take up half this room.". The girls looked more confused now.

"That's crazy, how can a wolf be a leader to humans?" Yang asked in disbelief.

Kayne shrugged, "I am most uncertain myself. However, she has some connection to the old warriors that she wants to keep them undisturbed from slumber. To answer your question from earlier, I was ensuring your safety while you slept.".

Though it was strange to them, it was a little nice, strange but nice nonetheless that someone, they know nothing about and vice versa, was watching over them. The thought sent a shiver down Yang's spine as it creeped her out but she shrugged it off. Ruby thought the idea was cool but she preferred sleep. Blake saw it was a noble gesture but unnecessary.

"So," Blake broke the silence " you stood still, for three hours, looking out the window, just to make sure we were safe?". She didn't know what to think of it exactly. As far as she knew, Yang could be right and that Kayne was delusional.

"Of course, m'lady, I take it upon myself to watch over great warriors." giving her a nod.

Yang intervened "Why do you tal-". She was interrupted by a small quiet knock. The four looked at one another with curious eyes. Ruby hopped out of her bed and opened the door.

"Oh, Professor Goodwitch, good morning." Ruby greeted. "What can I do for you?".

Glynda adjusted her glasses, "Good morning Ms. Ruby, I am here for , is he up?".

"He's actually been up for a while." she responded, scratching the back of her neck.

Kayne walked over to the door, "Ah, Professor, good morrow, what can I do ya for?".

Yang spoke under her breathe,"What is with this guy?".

Glynda raised an eyebrow, "Did you sleep in your armor?".

"Yes, actually," he looked down at his outfit " force of habit.".

"Well, okay then. Could you please come with me? We have obtained a locker for your gear, so could you gather your things and follow me?". Kayne nodded and head towards the desk. He hooked his Demon Fist on the back-left side of his belt, picked up his great sword and put it on his back. He picked up the dagger, spun it around in his hand and placed it on sheathed it on his right side.

He looked for his crossbow for a half a minute, when he realized that he had lost it battle against the giant scorpion. "Ah, that's right, it was lost in battle." he began his way to Glynda.

"What was lost?" Ruby asked out of curiosity.

Kanye looked at Ruby,"My crossbow, it was destroyed when that accursed beast threw me. It was one of my favorite weapons but it was no match against that creature.". He gave her a smile as he walked by, "However, I shall replace it in time.".

"Ooo, oo, Kayne?" she said with small haste, Kanye stopped and turned, "I was wondering. If you have time later, do you think you can let me see your weapons?" she asked with a smile and her hands in a fist under her chin.

"Yes, if that is what be your wish, I will when we have the time. Until our paths cross again, good day." he gave a dignified bow and walked with Glynda.

"He is so weird." Yang commentated with hands on her hips.

* * *

 **FYI, the tune Kayne hummed was the battle song when you fight the Abyss Watchers. Let me know if I need to focus on something more. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

**Hello again and welcome back to the next installment. So if I'm a day late; my brother's grad-party was this weekend and I had to do a lot and I also drank a lot. Yeah, so I have a two things to say; 1) This chapter does't have much action, it's more dialog; 2) I am gonna reboot the story. I know that is not what some want to see or some might be glad, I don't know. Here is why:**

 **1)** **I have been making Kayne; Ozpin and Goodwitch to accepting of what is going on. I thought about this when I was out of state last weekend and also read some helpful comments. Thank you.**

 **2) Kayne needs to be more aggressive, after all he does come from a land where everything does want to kill him.**

 **3) I had also figured a new way to introduce Kayne to the new world and the people who live there. I just need to figure everything out to where I can keep it on a planned path.**

 **4) After writing the third chapter I had no idea where I was going with it. It really is my fault for not having a solid plan.**

 **Nonetheless, I am happy that people took the time read this story and leave helpful comments and tips; like a said before I had no idea that people would see it so fast. Now, the back story will be somewhat the same I will change a few things and make the story more dynamic and not as cliche (at the best of my abilities). The one thing that troubles me is that when I do reboot the story is that I want to keep the title with out reboot at the end of it. If you guys and/or gals like it better than the original; is it possible to do that and delete or at least change the title of the original? I only ask this because I am really new to this (which is why I ask stupid questions).**

 **On that note, it will be awhile for me to properly set everything up and hope for the best. I'm sorry if you've just started following but I greatly appreciate it. Please enjoy and I will see you all next time.**

 **Oh and on the comments; especially now; Like the Doom difficulty: Hurt me plenty.;)**

* * *

Kayne walked along side with Glynda as they entered the school's locker room Kayne was, yet again, amazed the architecture. Almost ever aspect of the facility would bring up memories of his travels of his old kingdom; Except nothing was trying to kill him. As they made their way in, they walked towards a tall, wide metal container, big enough to hold a person.

"This will be you weapons locker; You will keep your weapons and armor in here. That is until combat training, field trips or instructed by a teacher.". Glynda explained to him as she opened up the the coffin sized locker.

Kayne poked his head in side and examined it. "Not to sound rude to thee m'lady but I am more comfortable knowing, that I am able to reach my weapons in a moments notice." he reasoned "I would prefer to keep my weapons on me.".

Glynda shook her head in disagreement, "I'm afraid that I can't allow that. All students must keep there gear stored until ordered. She motioned with her hand at the locker, "Please, put your things in the locker. Kayne sighed and did as he was instructed. It was a tad bit disorganized but nothing that he couldn't fix later. "Very good, now this is for you.", she handed him a small box. Kayne was a bit hesitant to take the box, "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Apologizes m'lady, it's just," Kayne took the box from her and placed it on the ground with caution, "I; like most where I am from, have trust issues with chests of this size.".

She just raised an eyebrow, "How do you mean?".

"Oh, do not let it trouble you, I shall share another time." he said giving her an assuring smile. Kayne remember when he first encountered a Mimic, the memories of them would sends ice cold shivers down his spine. Kayne knelt down and slowly began to open it. Inside was a set of clothes, "Garbs?", he asked.

"Yes, this is your school uniform. Now," she motioned to a another room, "please go change. I shall remain here until you have finished.". Kayne nodded and picked up the box as he made his way to the changing room. He closed the door behind him and began to change. Everything was clear to him except the small, thin, red, piece of fabric. He didn't know what to do with it so he just tucked it in his pocket.

Kayne made his way back to Glynda, to obtain new orders. Before asking what to do next he put his pieces of armor in the locker with his gear. However, before closing the locker door, he looked at his Estus Flask that was glowing in a pouch that he kept it. He pondered on taking it for he might not need it, then he thought; 'Well you never know what might come.'. He grabbed the pouch and wore it like a satchel and closed the door. He turned to Glynda and awaited new orders.

Glynda looked over the boy to make sure everything is in order. She then noticed something missing. "Mr. Kayne," she began, "were is your tie?".

Kayne thought for a moment and then reached into his pocket, "Do you mean this?" he asked holding the red ribbon in the palm of his hand. "Forgive me, for I did not know what to do with it.".

Glynda sighed and rolled her eyes, as she grabbed the tie and began to properly tie it. "What is it with men and ties?" she questioned. She explained to Kayne how to do it next time for she will not always be there to help him. "After the last loop, pull up on it to tighten it. You can loosen it if it's to tight.". Kayne did just that, as he reached for the tie and adjusted it. Glynda noticed that he was wearing four different rings, two on each hand. " , I did not take you as a man who would wear jewelry. Except for your medallion of course.".

Kayne looked at his hands and saw his rings. He had forgotten that they rested on his fingers for they have always been covered by his gauntlets. "Ah, yes, well these rings have powers that boost my abilities slightly. They are harmless unless in combat.". On his right hand he wore; a gold ring with small gold swirls one finger and on the other finger was a decorative green blossoming one. On his left; another gold ring with a diamond shape and a silver ring that had a feline that appeared to be leaping.

"Well, if they wont harm anyone out of combat you may wear them.".

"I must admit," Kayne spoke, "I do feel somewhat vulnerable with out my armor and coat." he gave a chuckle as he brushed off his sleeves.

"I'm sure you do." she responded as she pulled out a small device. "Now, one last matter of importance.". She handed the device to him, "This is your scroll, a device used for receiving calls, messages and other types of data. I'm going to give a crash course on the functions and how to operate them, so please do pay attention.".

Kayne gave Glynda his undivided attention as she explained how to work the small machine. Luckily he was a quick learner, later he would play around with it to understand it more, as he did with weapons he had found around the kingdom. "...and if you need your weapons in the case of an emergency just type in a code that will send the locker to your location. It dose have a certain range however.".

She handed Kayne a handbook and some supplies for class. 'By Farron where does she keep getting these items from.' was the thought that crossed him mind. Kayne felt like she was pulling items out of thin air.

Glynda checked her watch, "Ah, almost time for class. Your first class will be Grimm studies, so make your way to Professor Port's classroom. I must meet with Ozpin before class starts, until then.".

Kayne gathered his supplies and began to make his way. "Good day to thee Professor." he bowed his head and continued on.

* * *

He was able to find the classroom and with ten minutes to spare. He sat there, waiting for class to begin. As he sat there, the conversation with Ozpin last night crossed his mind. 'How am I able to read and write their language? A language that I have never seen in my lifetime.'. He reached for his pen and grabbed a sheet of paper, then began to write his summoning sign. It came out as it always has, in the same characters that he was able to write and read. 'For the love of Farron HOW!'. He put his hand on his forehand pondering the possibilities. Class started in a minute and Kayne was still in thought when he heard a cluster of feet sprinting towards the class. He focused his hearing on the sound, 'At least five.' he thought. The fast past of footsteps grew louder as they approached the door, then the door was thrown open. Team RWBY and Jaune busted through the door and tripped over one another. Kayne couldn't help but laugh at the situation at hand.

Weiss looked up at Kayne with annoyance and pointed at him, "Quiet you!". The group of five stood up and Kayne wiped a tear from eye at the small amusement. "Why are you here?" she asked, making her way to an open set.

"Tis is my first class on my schedule, as instructed by Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch.". he held up his schedule to show her. Weiss just rolled her eyes.

"Ah, good," a burly man with gray hair and a burgundy suit spoke up. "you made it. Please take your seats and we shall begin.". Jaune found his own seat, while the girls of team RWBY took seats near Kayne with Blake to his left.

"Hi again." Blake greeted with a smile.

Kayne nodded, "To thee as well m'lady".

After they exchanged greetings they turned their attention to the professor. " I am Professor Peter Port and welcome to Grimm studies.". Kayne could tell that Port was a seasoned warrior just by looking at the way he stood, the way he presented himself. Port cleared his throat and began to lecture, "Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names but I merely refer to them as prey!". As if it was almost instant, the students were already board. Kayne noticed that even Ruby was nodding off as Port was telling his tale of how he had captured a Beowolf without killing it. Kayne was about to be no exception as he became weary as well.

Kayne sat their with his head in hand,when his eyes wondered onto Blake's bow. He thought back to the odd event when he saw the bow twitch as if something more was underneath it. He contemplated if he should ask her about it but if his eyes were playing tricks, he did not want to sound mad. He figured that he would ask her some-other time and returned his attention to Port and write down what was on the board behind Port. As he was jotting down the notes, Kayne began to feel a small tension in the air.

"A true Huntsman must be be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated and wise. So, who among you believe themselves to be the embodiments of these traits." Port asked the class but it did not take long for a response.

"I do sir!" Weiss shouted with her hand raised. The sudden outburst made Kayne jump a little as he snapped his head up and looked over at Weiss.

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward and face your oppoent." Port then pointed at the cage that had a violent snare and bright red eyes. Weiss grabbed her gear and awaited the beast with in the small cell.

"Go Weiss!" Yang had encouraged.

"Fight well!" Blake added on waving a small flag.

"Win one for team RWBY!" Ruby cheered

Weiss was agitated and turned to Ruby, "Ruby! I'm trying to concentrate!" she yelled at her leader.

Kayne put his feet up on the desk, hands behind his head and leaned back, "This should be interesting.".

"All right then!" Port announced as he raised an ax over his head, "Let the match begin!". He swiftly brought down the ax striking the lock. The cell-door made a thunderous crash and a boar like creature, with black fur and white bone armor, darted out towards Weiss.

Kayne looked at the white board and found the foe Weiss was up against. 'Boarbatusk' he noted.

As the boar charged at Weiss, she easily dogged the oncoming strike and returned an attack with her own. Port gave a laugh, "Wasn't expecting that were you?".

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby cheered with encouragement. Kayne shifted his gaze at Ruby and then back to Weiss.

Both the Boarbatusk and Weiss charged at each other but the boar won in the collision; Hitting Weiss and sent her in the air but her weapon was caught on the tusk of the beast. She tried to pry her weapon loose but Ruby sent more words of encouragement and unintentionally distracted Weiss. She gave a quick glance to Ruby and in a split moment the beast had disarmed her. Her rapier was sent flying the opposite direction of the weaponless Huntress, then Weiss was knocked to ground.

"Ho Ho, what will you do with out your weapon?" Port questioned Weiss as she trying to get back in the fight.

Once more the beast charged for Weiss but she was able to avoid the attack by rolling out of the way and darted for her weapon. She was successful in retrieving her weapon and was now ready to finish the fight. Ruby, once more, offered advise to Weiss, "Weiss, go for its belly there's no armor undernea-".

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Weiss commanded her leader.

Kayne looked over to Ruby and notice the sad look on her face. He felt bad that she was being yelled at for trying to help her fellow comrades but he knew that she was partly to blame for Weiss's struggle. He turned back to the fight at hand as its end was drawing near.

The beast turned to Weiss and tumbled at an alarming speed. As it grew closer, Weiss summoned a glyph that stopped the boar in its tracks, knocking it on its back. Weiss then jumped onto another glyph, midair, and launched herself at the creature delivering the final deathblow.

"Bravo!" Port congratulated, "It appears that we are indeed on the presence of a true Huntress-in-training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today; Be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant. Class dismissed.". Weiss stood back on her feet, weary from the battle and straightened herself up. She then began to make her exit out of the class.

"Jeez, what's with her?" Jaune asked as he watched Weiss storm out of the class.

'Indeed.' Kayne thought as he narrowed his eyes at the heiress. 'Perhaps we need to have a conversation'. Kayne then noticed Ruby run after Weiss to confront her but he stopped her form exiting. "No m'lady, let me have a word with the ice maiden, then I need to have one with thee later.". Ruby was hesitant to say anything but she gave him a nod in agreement. "Good," he said with a smile, " meet me at my locker when the lessons hath come to an end.".

"Oh, uh, okay." she confirmed as she waited for the rest of her team.

* * *

Kayne finally made his way to Weiss. "M'lady, please wait." he pleaded ,stopping her in her tracks as he turned the corner of the hallway.

Weiss groaned in annoyance and rolled her eyes, "Oh, great, what do you want?".

"Would thee care to explain what hath happened?" Kayne crossed his arm and awaited a response.

Weiss placed her hands on her hips, "Look, I would have been fine if Ruby didn't tell me what to do during the fight.".

"She meant thee no harm but only to help." Kayne countered.

"She distracted me!" Weiss stomped her foot, "How am I suppose to focus on a fight with someone yelling at me on the sidelines?".

"Distractions are a common occurrence on the battle field," Kayne erupted "tis up to thee to block out all distractions and focus at the battle at hand!".

"And what would you know?" she exclaimed pointing her finger at Kayne, "When we first saw you, you looked like someone who would fig-".

"I know better than anyone!"Kayne interrupted her, Weiss caught off guard from his out burst. Kayne calmed himself by taking a deep breath, "If I had not allowed myself to become distracted in the first place, I would probably not be here now." Weiss was taken back by his words.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Let us just say that I was about to accomplish my duty and a companion, that I cared for, was injured and I lost my focus. They're gone and I am here with a failed duty.". Kayne left it at that as he tried to repress the memory.

Weiss could see Kayne's eyes began to slightly water, "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed.".

Kayne quickly waved his hand, "No no, it's fine. See here, I know there is much more to it, what else is on thy mind?".

Weiss put her hands behind her back and looked at the ground before she spoke, "It's just that" she paused, "I think that I should have been the leader of team RWBY.". Kayne raised his eyebrow, "I trained and studied for countless hours for an opportunity like that and she is the one that becomes my leader?".

"Who picked the teams and their leaders?".

"Ozpin did and I believe he made a mistake." she pouted looking at the floor.

"M'lady," Kayne spoke, putting his hand on her shoulder, "tis only been a day give her time and I am sure that she will prove her worth. I have only known Sir Ozpin for a day and I even I can tell that he is a wise man. Thou was worried when he hath me take slumber in your quarters, thou feared that I was a threat but awoke both you and your companions unharmed.".

"I'm still suspicious of you, just so you know." she scolded.

Kayne gave her a smile "Noted. The bottom line is that he trusted me not harm you as he believes that Lady Ruby will be a great leader. After all my leader was a-".

"A wolf?" she interrupted.

"Uh, yes, how did thee know, I thought thou was sound in slumber?".

"I pretended to be sleeping and I listened in." she informed; scratching the back of her head.

"My my, you are a sneaky one aren't thee?" Kayne teased. "Anyhow, the thought of a wolf being my covenant leader was a bit far fetched but her intentions were pure; so I offered my allegiance.".

"I still think you're delusional.".

"Aye, believe me or not but tis not the point of our council. All I am trying to say is give Lady Ruby a chance to prove herself. Great leaders are not made in a day.". Weiss shifted her eyes in thought, taking in what Kayne had just told her. "If thou ever wish to have council on any subject, do not hesitate to approach me. Good day to thee, m'lady." Kayne bowed his head and began to make his way.

* * *

The school day had come to an end and Kayne was at his locker. 'Most interesting day indeed.' he thought to himself, pondering all that he had learned, 'I must visit the library someday and learn what I can.'. As he was grabbing his things he heard footsteps moving towards him.

"Hey Kayne." a female voice spoke.

Kayne turned to see who had called him, it was no one other than Ruby. "Ah, Lady Ruby" he greeted, "thou has come.".

"Yeah, you wanted to talk to me, and it's just Ruby." she gave him a small grin. "So, did you talk to Weiss? What did she say?".

"Follow me." he said as he put his great sword on his back and closed his locker. "Yes, Lady Weiss and I did talk on the matter of the battle between her and the Boarbatusk. She was upset at the fact that thou was distracting her from combat." he explained.

"Oh." she put her head down in disappointment.

"Do not be vexed, I told her that she too was at fault for letting herself get distracted." Ruby still had her eyes lowered at the floor. "See here m'lady, thou was not in the wrong of giving moral to your companions, tis one role of a leader. However, in a real situations thou either help in combat or put faith in your comrade that they shall prevail.".

"Was your leader inspirational with her words before you would fight?" she asked looking up to him.

Kayne shook his head, "Nay, all she had done was call upon us and slept.".

Ruby gave out a chuckle, "Wow, some leader.".

"Aye, but I pledged my allegiance to her. I thought I was mad when I offed it. Anyways, back to the matter at hand; from this point on I want thee to have faith in thy companions and they will entrust theirs into thee.". Kayne finished giving her a smile. "That shall be all for now; however can you point me in the direction of the school's library? I wish to gather a bit more information before I turn in.".

"Yeah just head that way and follow the signs." she pointed down a hallway to their right.

"My thanks m'lady, I shall be back at the dorm before night fall." he thanked her and started to walk down the hall. "Oh yes," he started again "if you wish to speak to me about anything do not be afraid to ask.".

"I will." she smiled, "Oh, and I'll leave a note on the door telling if it's okay or not.".

"Again, my thanks. Good evening to thee m'lady." Kayne made his way to the library leaving Ruby in a better mood than she was before.

* * *

Kayne sat at a table in the library with a pile of books that had provided him with information that they could spare. He learned about the history of Remnant and its great war; the other kingdoms outside of Vale; the discovery of dust and its uses; even aura and semblance . "Fascinating, I must inquire more on this aura from Lady Goodwitch tomorrow.". He gave a yawn and stretched as he had sat in one spot for hours, "Time to head back; I suppose I stayed longer than I wanted.". He got up and put the books back were he had found them and made his way back to the dorm.

Kayne made it back to the dorm and read the note on the door. It read 'Kayne, you are safe to enter. Some of us might be sleeping already so try to be quiet as possible. Ruby.' Kayne took the note down and opened the door slowly as to make as less noise as possible. As he entered he was taken back from the sight in front of him, 'By Farron, what hath they done to this room?' he questioned. The room had been decorated with pictures and posters; and their beds have been stacked upon one another rather precariously. He closed the door as quiet as possible as not to wake them. He noticed another bed in between the two towers of beds. He approached it and noticed another note on it, 'Kayne, Ozpin had this cot delivered for you; I guess he found out that you slept on one of the chairs. Well sleep tight. Ruby.'. Kayne began to put his weapons aside and as quiet as possible. He put his helmet back on the desk and laid himself on the small bed. He still slept in his armor as it was the only other set of clothes he had owned. Kayne put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, ready to awake for the next day.

Ruby had awoken in the middle of the night to the sound of mumbling. She picked her head off her pillow to see if she could find the source. She looked down at Kayne who was tossing and turning in his bed. She saw the facial expressions of pain and the way his body would violently jerk; being tortured from some force that he was not able to get away from. She didn't know what to do, all she could do was watch as Kayne made slight, violent, movements. She was about to get out of bed and check on him when Kayne suddenly sat up from his bed. She quickly laid back down, covering herself up to her head.

"Anri!" he gasped with a whisper, remembering where he was at. He sat there, breathing slowly and whipping the sweat from his face. Placing his hands over his face, he gave out a sigh, "Thank Farron, tis only a dream." he whispered and look at his scroll. The time read five-forty five. He stood up from his cot and walked out the door, being careful not to wake the slumbering warriors. Ruby poked out from under her blanket, wondering at what she had just witnessed.

Kayne made his way to the roof so he could get some fresh air. He opened the door and was greeted by a warming ray of light. The sun was peaking out from the horizon; it complimented the blue tint that the sky had left over from the night. Kayne admired the sight and sat down to watch the sun rise; he has never seen it this clear, nor peaceful, compared to the Old Wolf's tower in Farron's Keep. Trying to forget the dream he had, Kayne began to sing his song and enjoyed the rising sun.

* * *

The girls were up and getting ready for the day. As they were gathering their supplies, a thought had occurred to Yang.

"Hey, where is Kayne?" Yang asked the group.

"He must have left early." Weiss said.

"Yeah, but his weapons are still here. I don't think that he would forget a weapon that size."

"I saw him get up before six and he walked out the door." Ruby spoke as she gathered her text books.

"Do you know where he went?" Weiss asked.

"No, but it looked like he was having a nightmare; that's what woke me up, he was talking in his sleep and tossing around." she lowered her eyes in thought, "Then he sat up and muttered something."

"Do you know what he said?" Blake investigated.

"It sounded like he said, a name, Anri."

"I wonder who that could be." Yang questioned putting her hand under her chin.

"It could be the partner that he told me about." Weiss added.

Ruby looked up at Weiss, "What partner?"

"After what happened in Port's class, he told me that he had a partner that he lost during his mission." the girls were now even more curious. Weiss rolled her eyes, "Look he didn't go into much detail about him but it is possible."

"Well," Yang began brushing her hair back, "we can ask later when we see him. We need to get going." The girls nodded turned towards the door. They heard the nob turn and the door gave a slight creek. They froze in place as they saw Kayne enter the room.

"Ah, good morrow to thee." he greeted giving a dignified bow. He was already dressed in his uniform with his armor in a under his arm.

"Good morning." the all greeted at the same time.

"Where did you go so early?" Ruby asked.

"I was on the roof, watching the sun rise. Then I changed and came to grab my weapons." He walked over to his weapons and picked them up. "Shall we leave?" he asked as he lead the way.

Yang leaned over to her sister, "Are you gonna ask?"

Ruby shook her head, "No, not yet." The girls followed behind Kayne and made their way to class.


	4. Enter the Longfinger

Hey guys, sorry it took so long I've been busy with work and also with the reboot of this story. The reboot will be out after I post this possible last chapter. Just look for _Watchdog of Remnant: The Last Abyss Watcher_ is its title. Now, I apologize if this chapter feels rushed because it kind of was and I'm sorry for that. And for those wondering, no it is not a harem, I apologize if it felt like that. I've never really been a fan of those, its rare that I find a good show that has a harem. Now, please enjoy this possible last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Dark Souls

* * *

The buzzer sounded off to signify the match had ended; as Blake stood victorious and Sky on his back, looking as if he just kissed an oncoming freight train.

"Well done Ms. Belladonna." Glynda praised as the spectators clapped, " , it seems you need a bit more...practice."

"Lucky shot." he grunted as he stood up whipping his mouth.

"Now, we have time for one more. Who would like to go next?" Glynda asked the crowd. Yang raised her hand hand, "Okay, Ms. Xaio Long pick your opponent."

It didn't take long for her to answer as she pointed, "Kayne." Kayne looked up and gave her a small grin.

"Okay, please step up and prepare yourself." Glynda motioned at the stage with her hand.

Yang made her way on to the stage hopping around loosening up her nerves. Before Kayne moved he looked at his weapons and thought,'The sword or the fists?'. He sat there for a second and grabbed his Demon Fists. He made his way to the stage and stopped to face Glynda, "Professor," he started, "before we begin I have a question."

"Yes, what is it?"

"How does one go about activating their aura?" some of the students were taken back by the question.

"Wait," Ruby spoke up, " are you saying that fireballs are not you semblance? How have you been able to survive out there without aura?"

"I learned to cast fire long before we have met m'lady." Kayne said as he reached his hand out and a small fire illuminated in his palm, "For I am a pyromancer."

"So, you have the ability to summon fire at your will?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes, what part of pyromancer did I lose you at?" Kayne replied with a chuckle.

Glynda walked up to Kayne, "Well to answer your question most are able to do it through vigorous training and willpower. However, I can unlock it for you right now. It wont fully unlock it however; the rest would be up to you." she reached her hand out and placed it on his cheek. "Now, close your eyes and focus." she ordered him. He did as instructed as she spoke softly, "or it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee.". Kayne's body gave off a gray like glow signifying his aura has been released.

As she finished the last of the words she had felt pain, as images of horror flashed in her head. She didn't just feel his soul but the remnants of thousands of others that lingered with in him. Kayne saw and asked with concern, "Professor are you alright?" putting a hand on her shoulder.

Goodwitch gathered her bearings and gently removed his hand, "Yes, I'm fine don't worry about me." she assured him. Kayne gave her a slight nod. "There you are now ready for the spar with Long."

Kayne was still worried about the professor he didn't mean to cause her distress, 'I should apologize later.' he thought.

Kayne found himself in front of Yang as she cracked her knuckles ready to throw down. Kayne put on his helmet and slipped on his gray, bone fists. Yang gave a chuckle, "Try not to break your toys." she said activating her Ember Celica.

Kayne stretched his arms as he chuckled as well, "Don't about my "toys" m'lady." he punched his fist together, making flames spew out from them, "Worry about thy wellbeing.".

"That's AWESOME!" Ruby squeaked, excited to see his weapons in action.

Yang's lilac eyes went wide at the sight she then gave him a smile, "Well, that's a thing. Guess I shouldn't prejudge."

The sat there, locking on each others eyes waiting for the call of the buzzer. "Three. Two. One." the buzzer sounded.

Yang fired her gauntlets behind her, causing her to fly at Kayne with such speed. Kayne as well took off with the speed of an Abyss Watcher. As they met, they simultaneously collided fists causing a strong wind within the room. They stood there for a second with their fists locked then Kayne pushed off and swept at Yang's legs; but she saw his move fast enough to jump away from the surprise.

"Oh your sneaky." she flirted.

Kayne kept his focus and charged once more at the blond brawler. She fired her gauntlets at Kayne as he approached but was zig-zagging too fast for them to hit. As soon he was close enough, he jumped in the air somersaulting towards her with his right hand reared back. Yang avoided the attack as Kayne made contact with the ground leaving a fist size crater. Yang then punched Kayne three times in the back and sent him flying; but he was able to stop by digging the fists in the ground as pieces of rubble flew off the ground. He got up and saw her yet again charging. She jumped at him to punch but he rolled out of the way causing her to miss as she turned she she felt the power of the Demon Fists as Kayne upper cut her in her abdomen.

Yang staggered back as he went for a left hook. She ducked under the strike, grabbing his arm and bringing him close and kneed him in his chest.

Kayne gave out a small laugh of amusement, "Not bad, I actually felt that one."

"Your not bad yourself." she complimented back.

Ruby,Weiss, Blake and the others sat there in amazement as Kayne lasted longer against Yang then they thought he would. The two of them were basically dancing, it was elegant in a way. They watched as Yang's hair flowed as well as Kayne's coat as they attacked and dodged one another. Ruby looked up at the scoreboard and saw their aura levels were neck and neck at the halfway mark.

Kayne took a right hook to his face staggering him back. He refocused and removed the left side of the fist and put it on the back of his waist. Yang was curious as to what he was doing until she saw his hand catch fire. She shrugged it off as she charged in. Kayne swept his hand in front of him as Yang got closer. She saw what looked to be a swilling flame that went into a small ball like form. As Yang got close the flame suddenly exploded and sent her flying back. It didn't taker her long to get back up but when she did, she saw Kayne rearing his hand back summoning a small fireball. When he threw it, it had scattered into multiple ones.

Yang dodged those as well and jumped at Kayne once more. Kayne hopped backwards and inhaled deeply, what came out shocked everyone. Kayne leaned his body in and let out his breath, with it was large rock that had formed mid-air. Yang dodged it and looked at Kayne with shock and disgust.

"What was...How did you...Gross!"

"And I thought Jaune had stomach problems." Ruby snickered.

"Hey!" Jaune snapped.

Kayne then placed his hand on the ground summoning a black flame that moved like a serpent. Yang was able to dodge it by rolling and she made her way behind Kayne. He couldn't do anything he was left wide open trying to recover from his spell. As he tried to get up,Yang swept his legs causing him to be off the ground and slammed him down with both her fists. He bounced of the ground which she then punched him sending him flying.

The students looked up at the score board and saw that Kayne was in the red and Yang in the yellow. Kayne stood back up, slowly but surely onto his feet. Glynda was about to call the match when one of the students pointed at the screen. She turned and saw what the fuss was about. Kayne's bar went back up. It was not completely filled but was bit more over Yang's. They looked at Kayne and saw he was drinking from a small orange flask. He put pack in his pouch.

"HEY, no cheating!" she yelled at him stomping her foot on the ground.

She took off in a full on sprint towards Kayne, jumped at him and threw a punch. Kayne stooped it with his own punch holding her in the air. He broke her guard and gave her a kick to the stomach. She was sent back a few feet while Kayne slipped his bone gauntlet back on. Yang was not gonna have it. She was so enraged that her eyes turned red and her hair caught fire. Kayne showed no reaction even though the sight of her rage did take him back a little. They charged at each other once more. Yang went to hit Kayne with three punch strike: the first two hit him in his chest and face while he blocked the third one away. He then kicked her, pushing her back slightly and striking her in her face with a left and right hook.

Looking back at him, she saw that he was spinning with a hurricane of flame towards her. She quickly stepped backwards to avoid the fire fists. Kayne suddenly stopped and went to strike down the brawler. Again, she dodged and Kayne hit the ground sending a small pillar of fire out of the ground. Yang hit him a haymaker punch sending Kayne tumbling. Now, both of their aura were dead even in the red.

'Tougher than she looks' he thought as he tried to catch his breath.

Both the fighter were weary but they stood strong wanting to end the fight. The made one last charge towards one another at full speed. As they got closer they raised their right hands ready to strike. They both stomped on the ground and hit each other in their faces. The crowd could only watch in silence the scene that was in front of them. Both Kayne and Yang collapsed on the ground side by side.

"I believe we have a draw." Glynda announced. "That was an excellent display of your skills but ," Kayne could barely look over at the professor as he was hurting a bit, "please refrain next time from using whatever you used to heal yourself. Only do that in a real life situation.". Kayne gave her a thumbs up confirming that he heard her and then he his hand drooped back down.

The rest of team RWBY and JNPR rushed over to the fallen fighter to check on them. Ruby and Ren lifted Kayne up and Blake and Pyrrha sat Yang up as well.

"You guys okay?" Jaune asked

"Yeah you guys can totally kick butt!" Nora complimented.

Ren reached for Kayne's flask and gave it to him so he could drink from it. Kayne took off his helmet and drank a couple of sips from his flask before handing it over to Yang.

"Here, drink this." Kayne offered to Yang, "It will make thee better.". Yang looked at the orange glowing flask and then back at Kayne.

"He is not lying." Ren assured her, "He gave me some after we defeated the Death Stalker."

"How does it taste?" Yang asked.

"It's...different."

Yang took the flask from Kayne a took a sip from it. "It almost taste like whiskey." she said as she handed it back to Kayne.

"How do you know that?" her sister asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Uuuhh, don't tell dad." she begged

"Well, how do you feel?' Ruby asked.

"Well, I do hurt less. I can get up." Yang stood up and brushed herself off and offered her hand to Kayne. He grabbed it and she pulled him up. "I want a rematch and next time don't use your magic whiskey." she told him as she nudged his shoulder with her fist.

"Worry not, I shall refrain from it. It was a force of habit." Kayne he replied with a smile.

"Now," Pyrrha started, "almost time for lunch. We should get cleaned up and meet at a table after.". The students agreed and gathered their gear and made their way to the showers. Now that Kayne had thought about it, he hadn't bathed in a long time. He never felt the need to do so since everyday he would be covered in blood and poison from the Keep.

The cafeteria was buzzing with conversations from the students talking about classes and what they had planned for the weekend. Ruby and her team were discussing with Pyrrha and Nora about the fight as Jaune and Ren approached the table.

"Hey." Pyrrha greeted as the two boys sat down, "How did teaching Kayne how to use the shower go?"

"Well-" Jaune started.

"He picked up on it pretty quick." Ren finished.

"That's good." Blake said "Where is he?"

"He was still there when we left, I think he enjoys it. I just wonder, where he's from or how long he has been in the forest to not know how a shower works?" Jaune said making everyone else think as well.

"Yeah and where did he learn to do that firomancy thing with out using his aura?" Ruby added.

"It's pyromancy, you dunce." Weiss spoke, "You can ask him when he gets here. Along with the thousands of other questions you have."

"Hope he doesn't take too long then." Pyrrha said as she began to eat her lunch.

"Ow!" a voice cried out, "Please stop, that hurts!"

The eight turned to find the voice crying for help. They saw Cardin and his gang picking on a girl that had rabbit ears on her head. Cardin was tugging on one of her ears as the girl had a look of pain and sorrow on her face.

"See I told you they were real." Cardin said with a fistful of her ear. His gang just laughed at the girls pain as she began to sob quietly and shed a tear that ran down her cheek.

As the girl tried to get away, Cardin would pull her back towards him. He sat there and laughed but stopped as he felt someone grip his arm and squeezed. Cardin let out light grunt of pain as turned his head to see who the pour soul was that grabbed him. He looked up to see Kayne, who had a unforgiving look on his face.

"Sir, would thee be so kind to let her free?" Kayne growled as he tightened his grip, "Please, before I crush thy bones." Cardin complied and released the girl's ear. Kayne turned to the girl and gave her a smile, "M'lady, are you okay?"

"Y-yes," she said shyly, "thank you."

"Good." he turned back to Cardin, "You know , there are a many things that anger me." Kayne stood Cardin up from his seat with his hand locked on his arm, "One of which is soldiers, with a common enemy, fight amongst themselves." he then placed one hand on Cardin's collar, released his arm and grabbed his belt, "And the other, is making a woman cry." Kayne then lifted Cardin in the air and slammed him in the ground. Kayne heard the other three ruffians move but Kayne shot them a look that made them freeze and he shook his head telling not to try anything.

Cardin tossed and turned on the ground before he stood up. "You'll pay for that." he said as he raised his fist ready for a fight. He threw a punch at Kayne who pushed his fist away, grabbed Cardin's shoulder, brought him in and headbutted him. Cardin staggered back holding his nose which started to bleed. Cardin was about to go at it once more when his team held him back saying it wasn't worth it. Cardin and his crew walked away cursing at Kayne underneath their breath. Kayne then turned to the girl who quickly looked away.

"Are you sure you're well?" Kayne asked the girl.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you." she responded still looking at the ground.

"Do thee hath a name?"

"Oh, uh, Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina." she said as she brushed her hair back.

"Ah, what a lovely name." she blushed at those words, "Well, Lady Velvet, my name is Kayne." he reached out his hand. She looked up at his hand, then him, then back to the hand, grabbed it and shook. "Pleasure to me thee."

"Pleasure to meet you as well." she smiled.

"Now that we are acquainted, would like to join me and my friends?" Kayne asked motioning to the two teams, "I guarantee, that they are much more pleasant than the that knave."

Velvet looked over to the teams who have her a wave. She looked back at Kayne, "I'm sorry, but I got to meet my team right now."

Kayne nodded in understanding, "It's fine, however, if he gives you anymore trouble call for me and I shall come."

"I will. Thank you again." Velvet waved as she walked to her table with her team.

Kayne made his way to the table where he was meet with smirks and small smiles from the two teams. "What?" he asked as he sat down next to Yang.

Yang slapped Kayne on the back, "Way to go man!" she praised.

"What?" he asked again.

"Oh, don't be so humble." Pyrrha started, "We saw what you did for that faunus girl. Cardin got what he deserved."

"Yeah, not many people would do that for someone like her." Blake added to conversation.

"It sickens me when warriors of the same covenant fight themselves. Nonetheless, when they are mistreated because of their traits."

The group seemed to agree to the words that fell from his mouth as they smiled and gave him a nod.

"So Kayne," Ruby started back up, "where did you learn to that fire thingy with out a semblance?" Kayne looked up and saw the eight staring at him.

"Well, as I said I am a pyromancer." Kayne explained as his hand went up in a small blaze, "Which means that I have the ability to summon fire for combat or healing."

"You can heal yourself with fire?" Jaune asked

"Yes." he raised his hand and bright warming glow was emitting from his hand. As he lowered his hand an orb of fire was left floating above the table. Surprised at the sight the students leaned away from the floating fire and others in the cafeteria started to conversant about it. Kayne looked at the eight, "Go on, you can touch it. It will not harm anything." he took Yang's hand and put it up to the flame.

"Wow!" Yang whispered as she felt the warm embrace of the flame. The other went in to touch it and felt the same feeling Yang did. It was soothing.

The flame disappeared and they looked back at Kayne, who was casually eating his lunch.

"Amazing." Pyrrha said.

"Cool." Ruby and Jaune said at the same time.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Weiss asked.

Kayne whipped his mouth with a napkin, "My master, Cornyx, of the Great Swamp."

"Swamp? Are you from Mistral then?" Ren asked.

"No, I am from Farron's Keep."

"Where is that?" Ren asked.

"Well, I am sure that tho will not be able to find it on any map. For the kingdom I hail from, as far as I know, no longer exists." Kayne said this with his head on his hands and eyes locked on the table.

"There was another kingdom on Remnant? We thought there was only the four." Weiss inquired.

Before Kayne could answer the bell rang signifying the students to return to class. They were a bit upset at the sound; they wanted to know more about Kayne and were he came from.

"Ah, time for the next class." Kayne turned to team JNPR, "I shall tell more to thee some other time."

"That sounds lovely." Pyrrha replied.

"Okay then see you all later." Ruby said as they made their way out.

Kayne stepped out of the door when Professor Ozpin stopped him.

" , can I have a word with you?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, of course." he agreed.

"See ya later Kayne." Ruby said as she walked off to class.

"Is this about what happened earlier in the there?" Kayne asked the Professor.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Mind telling me why you felt the need to throw into the ground and then gave him a broken nose?" Ozpin sat there sipping his coffee waiting for an answer.

"That twat was lucky that I had not done worse to him. He was teasing a fellow student and made her cry." Kayne sighed, "When I saw her suffering, it triggered my anger. So, I took action."

"You don't believe a stern warning would have been enough?"

"Sir, I have told thee where I am from. Violence is our conversation."

Ozpin let out a sigh, "Yes, I know, but you are no longer there and I ask of you to please not seriously injure my students. Within these wall you are safe from dark forces and are allowed to loosen up a bit."

"Yes Professor, I apologize for my actions." Kayne bowed his head.

"Good. Now off you go."

Kayne made his way to the last of his classes taking what Ozpin said to thought.

The weekend came around as Kayne rested his eyes, laying on his cot. The long hours of studying and fighting made him exhausted. He tried to get some sleep but his mind and body would not allow him. He got up from his cot and made his way to the door. He opened it and to his surprise was Ruby.

"Good evening, lad- I mean Ruby." he remembered that she would say if he said the lady part in his greeting.

"Oh, hi Kayne." she chirped, "You going somewhere?"

"Yes, I was gonna go for a walk to clear my head." he answered.

"Oh, okay sounds fun."

"Would thee like to accompany me?" he offered, "So I do not end up lost."

Ruby's gave a slight smile, "Yeah, sure, I'd love to. Maybe I can show you around the campus?"

"I would appreciate that."

The two made their way out of the dorm and out into the courtyard. They walked around as Ruby talked about how she made her weapon and that she loved with all her heart. She then went on to talk about how uncle trained her to use the giant weapon more precisely.

"My, you really love weapons do you not?" he asked her with an amused smile.

"Uh, duh. They tell a whole bunch about people with out having to talk to them. They are apart of us." She finished.

"I am surprise that you made the weapon at such a young age."

"You never made your weapons." she asked.

Kayne shook his head, "No, they were either passed down to us, purchased or scavenged."

Ruby look a bit disappointed in that statement. Then, an idea popped in her head, "Hey, how about I help you make your first weapon?" she offered.

Kayne thought for a moment, "Hm, that does sound intriguing, but what kind of weapon?" he asked.

"Well, you did say that your crossbow was broken when you fought that Death Stalker. How about that?" she gasped, "I already have some ideas."

"Yes, that does sound interesting. Can't wait to see what we come up with."

They walked in silence for a while not a word was spoken after what they had just talked about. Kayne looked over at Ruby and notice she was looking at the ground with a sadden look on her face.

"Ruby," he spoke up, she snapped out her state and looked at him as well, "are you, how you say, okay?"

"Oh, yeah, well no. I-I don't know." she stumbled her words, "It's nothing to bug you about."

"Ruby," he stopped putting his hand on her shoulder causing her to stop, "remember what I told thee. That thou can talk to me about anything that crossed your mind."

She let out a sigh, "Who is Anri?"

Kayne's heart stopped for a moment at the mention of that name. Ruby could see his reaction to the name and she almost regretted it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"No no, it's fine. Where did you hear that name?" he asked her.

"You said after the you woke up and left the room that one night." she said as she put her arms behind her and dragged her boot along the ground.

Kayne let out a breath and took in another, "Anri was a companion that I deeply cared for. She and I were a force not to be trifled with. What ever stood in our way meet its demise." Kayne stopped for moment and sighed, "That was until we were beaten by an unforeseen event."

"What happened?" she hesitated to ask.

"We were accompanied by a third. He asked us to join his quest to save our land from darkness. We believed him and traveled on with him. At the end he betrayed us." Ruby raised her hand to her mouth. "We were out numbered and exhausted to fight his forces. They defeated us but somehow I managed to survive and live another day as a failure."

Ruby saw that he was fighting back a stream of tears as he bit his lip and his eyes watered. She then put her hand on his shoulder. "Kayne, you're not a failure." she assured him, "If it wasn't for you I would not be here talking with you know. I'm sure that you fought hard and well against what ever force you fought. What you need to do know is live on and fight for her. I'm sure that's what she would want you to do." She brought her hand down and around her back again. Kayne brought her close to him and hugged her.

"Thank you, Ruby. I will remember your words."

"Yeah, you know no biggy." he let her go and she tried to hide the blush on her cheeks. "We should head back before it gets dark." Kayne nodded in agreement and began to make their way back.

As soon as they were about to move, they heard a small high pitched chime, as if from a bell of some sort. The chime made them freeze in the tracks. Kayne looked around but could not find the source of the chime.

"We must leave, now." Kayne advised and Ruby nodded in agreement.

The turned only to come to face a wall of fog that had blocked their path.

"No, no!" Kayne shouted.

"Kayne what is this?" she asked in a slight panic.

Before he could answer, he heard a familiar sound, of that of phantom being summoned or worse, invading. He slowly turned to face who ever it was that there. Ruby turned as well to see someone rise from the ground. The figure wore black armor with spikes, a barbed wire sword, and a spiked shield.

"Well, well, I was hopping I would find thee here." he taunted.

"Ruby get behind me." Kayne ordered as he stepped in font of her. "How did you get here Kirk?" he asked with a growl.

"You know this guy?" Ruby asked peeking out from behind. Kayne did not say a word nor did he make a motion that he heard her.

"After your demise at the Kiln the lord could sense your life and it concerned him." Kirk said as he slowly walked towards the two. "He ordered one his mages to locate your soul. Once they had your sent, he acquired my serves to see if it was true that you were here. Now, here I am." After that he threw several throwing knives.

Kayne reacted fast and activated his pyromancy and placed his hand on his chest. He grabbed Ruby and held her close. She heard what sounded like metal hitting metal. She looked at Kayne who appeared to be covered in some kind of iron.

"Ruby, stay back." he ordered as he slowly made his way toward Kirk.

"That was poor move on you boy!" Kirk shouted as he charged at Kayne.

Kirk jumped at Kayne and swung down with his sword. Kayne was able to block with one of his iron flesh arms. Kayne held on to the blade and as soon as Kirk touched the ground Kayne punched him in the helmet with his free hand, sending Kirk back a few feet. Kirk got right back up. Kayne's iron flesh wore off and he was able to move with agility. He threw a small fireball at Kirk who was able do block it with his shield.

"Try again lad!" he shouted from behind his shield. Kirk charged with his shield raised his sword behind his back.

Kayne charged at him and rolled as Kirk thrust his sword. Kayne stood up and kicked his shield twice before Kirk was stunned and was wide open. Kayne punched him in the stomach with such force that Kirk spat blood out of his helm. Then Kayne delivered a punch to his head, knocking him to the ground. Kayne shook his hand showing that his strikes where hurting him as well.

Kirk stood back and shook his head of the pain. He ran back at Kayne and thrust his weapon once more. Kayne moved slightly to the left and lock his arm onto Kirks sword arm, immobilizing him. Kayne, with all his strength, then broke Kirks arm. He let out a scream of agonizing pain. Kayne then kicked his knee the wrong way, causing it to brake as well. Kirk screams of pain grew an octave higher as he was dropped to the ground. Kayne kicked his sword away and threw his shield and knelt down on him, pinning Kirk.

"Tell me, why does he still wish me dead!?" Kayne demeaned, "I am no threat to him here."

"As long as thou lives, " Kirk said gargling his blood, "thee is still a threat to him. That is what he said. If I returned, he would be relieved, if I do not he will send more to ensure your death." Kirk started to cackle and coughed up blood as he did. "If I do not return, it will mean war."

"Kayne?" Ruby asked for his attention as she walked towards them. She could feel the rage emitting from Kayne's body.

"Ruby." he responded, "Turn away, please." Kayne arched his hand back and looked to Ruby to see if she wasn't looking. As soon as he saw her she quickly turned, and Kayne looked back at Kirk. "Farewell, Longfinger." he growled and shoved his fingers into his side, pumping flames throughout his body. Kirk yelled and screamed in agony before he combusted in the inside. He was no more as he turned to ash and the fog lifted.

Ruby looked over to Kayne as he slowly stood on his feet. He turned to Ruby, who bared a concerned look. "Did..did you kill him?"

Kayne looked down at his hand, "Yes, he was vile person, an assassin who would prey on the Innocent. It is best if a monster like him was dead." He saw that Ruby didn't know what to make of the situation at hand. "Come, we must warn Ozpin that war is soon to come." Ruby was silent, only giving him a nod before the two of them started to run towards Ozpins office.


End file.
